


iridescent

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ballroom Dancing, Blood and Injury, Flirting, M/M, Minor Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Minor Violence, Romantic Fluff, Serious Injuries, a lot of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: “Thank you for bringing my breakfast, by the way, but why are you still here? Doesn’t my sister need her meal?”Shouyou only smiled, putting his hands at his back. “I simply want to get close to you, your highness.”It wasn’t that that was a lie, Shouyou wanted to know so much more about the mysterious prince that was hardly ever talked about, his sister often in the spotlight. He was enchanted by Prince Kageyama Tobio, and there was no escaping said enchantment.As an assassin assigned to go as an undercover royal adviser to kill the crown princess, Hinata Shouyou has no intention of getting close to anyone inside. That is until he meets the crown princess’ brother, Kageyama Tobio, who shows him there is more to being alive than to kill.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	1. swan lake ; tchaikovsky

**Author's Note:**

> kghn royal au with a twist !! i haven't seen much of them around so i took it in my own hands to write one :)) a multichap one too !!
> 
> this is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0aYeOcmndXedjK8uPKr8f7?si=o7ckNQFfRtClkqokcJ7Y4w) for the fic !! i hope u listen as u read and enjoy :)
> 
> have fun reading!!

_“Shouyou,” His mother started, smiling as her son ran up to her in excitement. “Are you ready to read a bedtime story?”_

_“Yes, mom!” Shouyou exclaimed, jumping onto his bed as his mother chuckled, following after him._

_It was a common occurrence for his mother to read bedtime stories to him before bed after she had tucked his sister in._

_There was something about such a simple story that would get him excited for the future ahead, one that he expected to be full of light and happiness._

_Shouyou’s mother pulled out a book from under Shouyou’s bed, where they had managed to keep most books that they had owned._

_It was a rather big pile of books, Shouyou’s mother reading a new one every night. But, Shouyou had a feeling that a certain book would be read that night._

_Shouyou’s mother smiled at the book she pulled out, showing the cover to Shouyou. “Look, it’s your favorite book.”_

_Shouyou smiled at the book cover, excited for the night ahead. “Uwah, The King of Crows and the Little Bird!” He exclaimed, tucking himself into his bed as his mother opened the book._

_“I have a feeling you love this book because of its ending,” His mother commented, flipping through the pages of the book. “You too wish for a happy ending, right, Shouyou?”_

_Shouyou nodded rapidly, giving his mother the biggest grin he could. “I want a happy ending, too! Like the king of crows and the bird that warmed his heart.”_

_Shouyou’s mother only smiled. “I’m sure you’ll get your happy ending, Shouyou. Just as the sun shines, your happy ending is near and full of warmth. It’ll come when you least expect it, when your life is ready to turn itself around.”_

Shouyou wasn’t one to hesitate when it came to assassination jobs.

He was often known for his speed and his lack of hesitation, his assassination agency well known for having the best assassins. Shouyou wasn’t sure why assassinations were often popular during their time, but he was happy to have a job that paid well.

So, when the job to assassinate the crown princess of Karasuno was presented to him by an unclear client, he accepted it. Shouyou knew it would make good money, after all, she was a royal. Shouyou couldn’t afford to pay rent at the rate he was going at.

Plus, he’d get to live in the castle for a bit. That was enough to get Shouyou to agree to such a job full of danger.

The job was easier said than done, Shouyou was instructed to assassinate the crown princess in any way that he saw fit in two months. He was to be the princess and the prince’s royal advisor in the two month period.

Naturally, Shouyou wouldn’t take jobs that dragged on. He preferred not to make contact with anyone, often choosing jobs with a one day time period at the minimum to complete it.

Though, with two months ahead, Shouyou figured it’d be rather difficult to isolate the crown princess of Karasuno from the rest of her family. He hadn’t done much research going into the job, but what he did know was that the crown princess was known for being around her appointed knight a lot, most likely due to the fact that she would be inheriting the throne.

Shouyou’s first day at the castle was more eventful than he thought it would be. As the new royal advisor, he had to put on clothes that were not at all fit for assassinations, contrasting the airy clothes he’d normally have on. He had to wear a white uniform, accompanied by a black cape which insides were orange. They were the standard Karasuno colors, ones that seemed to compliment each other well.

Shouyou was also given a sword, which was probably the worst decision the nobles could’ve ever made when assisting him with everything that he needed to be a royal advisor. Upon the first few hours of him being in the castle, the crown princess would be dead. 

Shouyou forced the thought away, he couldn’t assassinate her in such a short time frame of him being in the castle. To avoid suspicion, Shouyou had to spend time in the castle looking like he’d always belonged.

He adjusted the sword in it’s helm as he reached the throne room. The guards at the side opened the door for him as he walked forward, his chest held up high as he approached who seemed to be the king and his daughter, the known crown princess of Karasuno.

Shouyou bowed as he reached the king’s throne, looking straight into his icy blue eyes. “It’s an honor to be of your presence, your majesty,” he said quietly, greeting the king in the most polite way he could.

“An honor to have you serve us as well, Sir Hinata Shouyou,” the king said back, his eyes glaring straight into Shouyou’s own.

It was quite obvious that the citizens often feared and respected their king more than loved him, but Shouyou didn’t think it would take one look at his _eyes_ to get people to feel uneasy. 

Shouyou would not fear the king, he decided, glaring back at him. The king raised an eyebrow at this, smiling as if such a reaction wasn’t one that was normal.

Shouyou could only laugh in his head, standing up against the feared Ice King of Karasuno was something more simple than this assassination job.

Or, so it seemed at first.

“This is my daughter, Princess Kageyama Miwa,” the king introduced, to which the princess bowed. “You will be instructed by her and her brother to do whatever they wish you should do. Do I make myself clear, Sir Hinata Shouyou?”

Shouyou nodded, bowing briefly before holding his glare with the king once again. “I understand, your majesty.”

Shouyou looked over at the princess, who seemed to be bowing as well. She smiled when she made eye contact with Shouyou, her gaze not at all trying to make Shouyou fear her like her father had done.

“You may call me Miwa. I am very happy to have you as my royal advisor, Sir Hinata,” the princess informed, giving Shouyou a warm smile.

Shouyou only smiled back, pleasantly surprised by the warmth and familiarity in her voice. “Then, you may call me Shouyou. I am happy to serve you, your highness,” Shouyou said, his voice light and soft.

The king grunted, causing Shouyou and Miwa to look back at him. “If you do not mind, Sir Hinata, my daughter will be giving you a tour of the castle.”

Shouyou nodded, knowing that this would be his way to map out the area for potential places to assassinate Miwa. “I would love a tour of the castle, your majesty.”

Miwa jumped forward slightly, putting her hands together at the side of her face. “Very well, Sir Shouyou! Ah, I know the perfect place to start,” she exclaimed. She looked to her father, smiling slightly. “If you may excuse us, father.”

Shouyou realized the smile did not radiate the same warmth than when she had smiled at him moments prior. He looked to the king, who gave a short nod. “Be on your way. I do not want to keep your royal advisor waiting for too long, he might as well quit like the last few.”

Shouyou raised an eyebrow at this, wondering if there was some sort of grudge against the princess from the king himself. Miwa, however, paid no mind to her father’s words and led Shouyou out of the throne room. 

“I would rather not chat on that, father likes to say more than he knows he can say,” Miwa explained, more expressive than she was in the throne room, as if she was holding herself back. “After all, you know what you are getting yourself into by applying to work here, right?”

Shouyou nodded, even if he didn’t know what exactly he was getting himself into. “Of course, Princess Miwa,” Shouyou confirmed, giving Miwa a thumbs-up. “I know everything I need to!”

Miwa brightened at this, smiling as they continued to walk forward. “Now that’s what I like to hear, Sir Shouyou. Let us continue this journey of discovery!”

Shouyou smiled, realizing he had a job to do and couldn’t just waste his time conversing with the crown princess. He realized they passed a few rooms, looking up at Miwa. “If I may ask, your highness, where are we going?”

Miwa smiled, stopping at a giant door lined with glass. “Oh, only the most magical place in this castle, Shouyou.” She opened the door, spreading her arms as the wind from the outside came breezing past them, as if it was waiting to get inside of the castle. “The garden!” Miwa exclaimed, jumping outside despite her puffy dress preventing her from moving too much.

Shouyou really wished his uniform was more dynamic, but who was he to complain when all he wore was skin-tight suits on every assassination job? It wasn’t all that fashionable, anyway.

These uniforms, Shouyou assumed, was for aesthetic purposes. Perhaps to look more fancy, flaunting the castle’s riches and the workers’ wealth.

Shouyou stepped outside, feeling the softness of the soil below them as caught up with Miwa, who was spinning around. “Ah, Shouyou, don’t you just love the outside?”

Shouyou couldn’t help but agree, smiling. “It is quite lovely, your highness.”

Miwa nodded, guiding Shouyou around the garden’s labyrinth of flowers and bushes. There were some plants that seemed to be taller than the castle, to which Shouyou looked at in shock.

It was then that he spotted someone reading a book on the garden floor, sitting on the soil next to a few bushes and flowers and peacefully minding his own business.

Shouyou stared, knowing that Miwa was knowingly looking at him staring. 

That person was simply enchanting, his blue eyes complementing his raven black hair better than Miwa and her father’s ever could. There was something about his entire demeanor that made Shouyou want to fall to his knees, he was absolutely _gorgeous._

It was as if Shouyou was cast by a spell, one he couldn’t escape from as he dared not to look away.

“Tobio!” Miwa screamed from behind him, eventually causing Shouyou to avert his eyes as the person looked up to find the source of the scream. Miwa grabbed his shoulder and dragged Shouyou closer to the person, who Shouyou thought was more enchanting up close.

They made eye contact, Shouyou staring straight into his gaze. It seemed as if his eyes were not as icy as his father’s, but were rather warm and searching for something entirely different.

As if this wasn’t the life he wished for.

Shouyou’s eyes widened as he realized he was staring, immediately looking to Miwa for an explanation on who this was, even if Shouyou had sort of an idea.

Miwa smiled, patting the person’s shoulder. “This is my younger brother, Prince Kageyama Tobio! Tobio, meet our new royal advisor, Sir Hinata Shouyou.”

The prince looked uninterested, only causing Shouyou to wonder more about the prince. Something about him intrigued Shouyou, whether it be how he managed to cause Shouyou to be absolutely smitten within seconds of looking at him or how his name provided more mystery to who he really was.

Kageyama cleared his throat, causing Shouyou to jump slightly at the sudden noise. “You know, we do not need a royal advisor,” Kageyama said, directly to Miwa. “They always get replaced. You know, one day, we’re going to get an evil advisor that wants to cause nothing but trouble for our family.”

Shouyou decided to ignore the comment, not liking that it meant that Tobio was somehow suspicious of him within seconds of meeting. Shouyou wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out more about the prince if all he was going to do was suspect royal advisors.

“He would do no such thing,” Miwa informed. “Shouyou seems like a nice person. And, who knows, you might warm up to him one day. It only takes a few days for us to see, Tobio.”

Kageyama seemed skeptical, raising an eyebrow and looking straight at Shouyou. “It still doesn’t matter to me who our royal advisor is. We’re fine on our own, not?”

Shouyou, not able to hold back his curiosity, walked forward and looked up at the prince. “Why, if I may ask, does my presence not matter to you?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “It is not your place to speak,” he said, though cleared his throat as if Shouyou speaking out of place was no longer a problem for him. “I just do not trust any random stranger my father lets into this castle.” He looked up at Miwa. “You know what happened the last time he did exactly that.”

Before Miwa could respond, Kageyama walked away, his cape breezing past the two of them as he waved it into their faces.

“I wonder if someone such as you could thaw the cold demeanor he seems to have,” Miwa remarked as her brother walked away. “He only knows what it's like to live in the shadows. If someone such as you with a name with means of sunshine could show him the light on the other side of the mountain, I would not be surprised.”

Shouyou hummed, not exactly sure if he would be able to fulfill such a task. His job wasn’t to concern himself with the prince, and if possible, he wanted to avoid further contact with anyone else. 

He could not afford get too close to anyone in this castle.

“Ah, it seems he left his book here,” Miwa noted, putting her finger to her chin in thought. She smiled at Shouyou, mischief clear in her eyes. “Why don’t we have your first job as a royal advisor be returning this book to Tobio? Once you do that, you may meet me and in my room.”

Shouyou, thinking about trying to map out the castle, nodded in acceptance of the task. “If you wish, Princess Miwa.” He smiled, picking up the book. He then grimaced, remembering Kageyama’s words to him just moments prior. “I will meet you again once I find that displeased brother of yours.”

Miwa chuckled, putting her hands on her hips. “That’s what I like to hear, Sir Shouyou! Then, I must leave you to do your task.”

Miwa bowed, then ran inside of the castle as fast as she could, as if she wasn’t even in the garden to begin with.

Oddly enough, Miwa was making this much easier for Shouyou. He wasn’t exactly expecting to get to map up the castle in his head this early, as well as scout for areas that would be good for an assassination. Perhaps he’d have to ask Miwa about secluded areas as well.

He walked back into the castle, the book in his hands as he roamed the hallways of the Karasuno castle. Up on its white walls were stunning paintings of the days Karasuno was once at war with kingdoms such as Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa, beating them with an army so strong.

Many doors lined the hallway, Shouyou confused which door led to what. He was also confused how one area could have so many _doors_ when the crown princess and the prince weren’t even known to go outside of their respective rooms.

There was also stained glass that lined the walls, each having art for a graceful crow, flying as if there was no worries in the world.

It took Shouyou all he could to not think about how he yearned to be like that crow once again. A lot had changed since he was younger, as if his past was nothing more than a memory.

 _“Buh!”_ Shouyou bumped into something (or someone), falling backwards slightly but regaining his balance as he looked up, holding the book tightly in his hands. _Ah, it’s the prince…_

“What are you doing roaming the halls, dumbass?” Kageyama asked, to which Shouyou gasped. 

_“Dumbass?”_ He decided to ignore the name and went back to his task at hand. There was more important things to do than chat with the prince who didn’t seem to like him too much. “I am simply just looking for you!” Shouyou exclaimed, handing the book in his hands to Kageyama.

Kageyama took the book, raising his eyebrow. “Thank you, but you know you could ask a knight for help, right?”

Shouyou shrugged, averting his eyes. “I am not so familiar with this area, your highness. It seems your sister left me to find you on my own.”

“Ah, she seems to do that often with royal advisors. It is mostly to get yourself familiar with the area, but I don’t think it’s very helpful,” Kageyama said. To Shouyou’s clear confusion, Kageyama continued. “Miwa thinks she does not need a royal advisor, yet father provides her with one since she is the crown princess. She likes to make them get lost in the castle, I assume.”

“Oh,” was all Shouyou was able to respond. “Well, if I may ask, what are _you_ doing in the halls?”

Kageyama shrugged, glancing at his book then back at Shouyou. “I was going to the garden to get my book, it seems I no longer have to do it. Now that I don’t need to, would you… er, like a tour of the castle?” He then averted his eyes, looking one of the paintings on the wall as if he wasn’t sure why he asked such a question.

Shouyou noticed his slight blush, smiling as he walked a bit closer. Perhaps the prince wasn’t so bad. “If you wouldn’t mind showing me around, I’d love a tour!”

More than Shouyou would like to admit, he wanted to talk with the prince and spend time with him. He knew he had a job, one that required getting close to the princess, but it seemed he was more intrigued in the prince.

The tour wasn’t so bad, Shouyou was able to find out about which of the thousands of doors were actual rooms that seemed of use to him or the royal family while also getting to know more about Kageyama.

Kageyama hardly talked, mostly walking next to Shouyou and telling him which room belonged to what. Shouyou was fascinated in the weapons room, which he expressed to Kageyama.

Kageyama may have laughed at that, Shouyou wasn’t sure, he mostly just let out a small huff to which Shouyou assumed was indeed a laugh.  
He’d have to tease Kageyama on that later, it seemed.

After the tour, Shouyou waved Kageyama goodbye and went to Miwa’s room. Before he could knock, Miwa opened the door and pulled him in.

“Shouyou!” Miwa exclaimed, closing the door behind him. “How did you find my room? I was sure you’d get lost.”

Shouyou chuckled, remembering that Kageyama had said something about Miwa teasing her royal advisors. “Your brother helped me, your highness,” he answered.

Miwa nodded, giving Shouyou a small smile. “Ah, I see. It isn’t often Tobio does such a thing.” She looked at Shouyou with wonder and amazement in her eyes, as if he’d done something remarkable. “I think your stay at the castle will do wonders for us, Shouyou,” she said, her smile full of warmth yet was more mysterious, if anything.

Shouyou then wondered if such a thing would be true. How could it be if his goal was to assassinate the one person who thought his stay at the castle would last long and be fulfilling?

The second day came faster than Shouyou thought it would. Yesterday, Kageyama had shown him his room in which he would sleep in, which was an unoccupied room in a tiny corner of the castle.

He woke up early, following a schedule that was given to him before he met up with Miwa and the king. Putting on the uniform he had on yesterday that seemed to limit all of his movement except for walking and put the sword he was given in its helm, he strolled over to the royal kitchen to get Miwa’s breakfast.

He entered the kitchen, seeing two chefs setting food on a table next to the door. One of the chefs, who was significantly smaller than the other chef, smiled upon seeing him, giving him a wave.

“Ah, you must be the new royal advisor,” the other chef said, smiling as he walked towards Shouyou.

Shouyou gave him a small smile, the chefs seemed like very kind people. “Sir Hinata Shouyou.”

The tinier chef brightened at that, giving him a thumbs-up. “Chef Nishinoya Yuu, it’s nice to meet you, Shouyou!”

“I’m Chef Ennoshita Chikara, it is very nice to see our new royal advisor,” the other chef introduced. “We’ve been through a lot of royal advisors, but I have a feeling you’re going to change things for the royal family.”

Before Shouyou could respond, Nishinoya started to say more. “Yeah, me too! I wouldn’t doubt Chikara, either. It’s kind of obvious that you might change things for the royal family for good.”

Shouyou, confused, only gave the two of them a questioning look. He was only there to complete a job that resulted in the princess getting assassinated, how would it be a good thing? “I don’t thinkー”

“Well, it’s just a feeling,” Ennoshita interrupted before Shouyou could finish. “I don’t want to put so much on you, seeing as you’re new and it is your second day. That being said, do you think you can take the prince’s breakfast to him, too?”

Nishinoya put a drink next to the breakfast, giving Shouyou a big smile. “The king wants you to advise the two of them, so you’ll be doing some of the prince’s things as well!”

Shouyou hummed, he supposed it wouldn’t be such a big change if he would now advise the prince as well. “I’m fine with that! It gives me time to get to know the prince a little more!” Shouyou exclaimed.

“The prince does tend to be a bit quiet with royal advisors at first,” Ennoshita observed.

Nishinoya put a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder, patting it slightly. “The prince will start to talk eventually. I heard from the knights he took you on a tour of the castle yesterday!”

Shouyou flushed a bit, remembering the tour Kageyama offered to give him just the day before. “Ah, well, yeah. The prince offered,” Shouyou informed.

Ennoshita gave Shouyou a small smile as he poured in Miwa’s drink in her cup. “The prince offered, huh? It seems he likes you quite a bit already.”

Shouyou shrugged, he wasn’t sure if Kageyama’s offer yesterday was him liking Shouyou. “I sort of doubt it. He called me a dumbass yesterday. Who even says that?” Hinata said, remembering his time with Kageyama yesterday.

 _“Are you serious?”_ Nishinoya laughed, throwing his head back as Ennoshita sighed.

“The prince has never really done such a thing,” Ennoshita said, trying to stifle in laughter. “It is quite interesting that he decided to call you that.”

“I do think he’s just being a bit mean,” Shouyou grumbled, crossing his arms.

Nishinoya stopped laughing after a while, panting between his words. “Ah, Sir Shouyou, you truly will change so much!”

Shouyou blushed slightly, he wasn’t about to admit the only way he could change the way things are run in the royal castle, but he was flattered that the two chefs thought he could do so much.

After saying goodbye to the two chefs, he opted to go bring Miwa her breakfast first, seeing her room was the closest to the kitchen.

Shouyou realized how easy it would be to poison her food and blame one of chefs for assassinating Miwa. It would be an easy way out, though, and suspicion would rise if Shouyou all of a sudden left after the princess got assassinated.

Shouyou decided that assassinations by poison were not the way to go, but he kept it in the back of his head in case it seemed he needed to do it. He didn’t think he’d have to, a stab with a knife would be enough, but it was eerily strange how easy it all seemed.

He opened the door, only to be greeted by Miwa sitting in front of her vanity. She turned around, smiling as she saw Shouyou holding her food. “Ah! Good morning, Sir Shouyou!”

Shouyou walked to Miwa, giving her a smile as he put her breakfast on top of the vanity. “Good morning, Princess Miwa!” He exclaimed, smiling as they made eye contact.

Before she could say anymore, Miwa realized the other breakfast Shouyou was holding. “Is that for Tobio?” She asked.

Shouyou nodded. “Yes, the chefs wanted me to bring him his breakfast.”

Miwa smiled, as if she knew the implications of Shouyou bringing Kageyama his breakfast. “The chefs?” She questioned, seeming a bit skeptical.

Shouyou hummed. “The chefs told me to,” he confirmed.

Miwa smiled, popping a piece of fruit from her breakfast into her mouth. “I see. Normally the chefs bring Tobio his food. I wonder if they realized what I have realized, too.”

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion. “What you have realized?” he repeated.

Miwa smiled, crossing her arms and ignoring what Shouyou had just asked. “Well, I suggest going over to Tobio’s room and giving him his breakfast. I would not want to leave the prince waiting.”

Shouyou nodded, really in no place to argue back to Miwa. He did have to eventually bring Kageyama his food, even if he wasn’t sure how he was going to face him when he went inside of his room.

Nonetheless, Shouyou had left Miwa’s room with a small farewell and headed towards Kageyama’s room with his food, unsure why he was seemingly nervous to see the prince.

Without knocking, he entered Kageyama’s room, the food in his hand as he laid his eyes upon Kageyama.

He was sitting up in his bed, the book from yesterday in front of his face. As if he wasn’t surprised at Shouyou’s entrance, he hardly acknowledged him entering and said, “Put it on the bedside table, Nishinoya. I’ll eat after this chapter.”

Shouyou stifled a laugh, seeing that Kageyama didn’t seem to notice that he wasn’t one of the chefs. He placed the food on the bedside table and cleared his throat, causing Kageyama to jump a bit. 

Kageyama put his book down on his lap, eyes narrowing as he looked at Shouyou, clearly not expecting him. _“Youー”_

“Good morning, your highness,” Shouyou greeted, giving him a small, teasing smile. “I suppose you’re finished with the chapter?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, marking his page in the book with a small blue ribbon and closing it, placing the book to his side. “What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you kicked out the chefs, that is not part of your authority.”

Shouyou chuckled, amused at Kageyama’s words. “Making a joke, your highness? My, shall I call the medic? It seems you’re unwell.”

Kageyama scoffed, sitting up slightly in his bed as if he was trying to adjust his position to see Shouyou better. “I am not unwell. If I was sick, I would be sick of _you,”_ Kageyama retorted, crossing his arms.

“You are so funny, your highness,” Shouyou teased sarcastically. “You should become an entertainer rather than a prince, you would do so very well!” He clasped his hands together, giving Kageyama a small, mischievous smile.

Kageyama reached over to his bedside table, grabbing his breakfast and placing it on top of his lap. “You surely jest, Sir Hinata, we both know you would do very well as one. Can you juggle, my royal advisor?”

Shouyou was ready to abandon all morals and yell at the prince, but he refrained from doing so, putting his hands on his hips. “You are relentless, your highness. It seems you are correct.”

Kageyama, amused, smiled as he put his cup to his lips. “I often am,” he muttered. “Also, I wouldn’t mind if you called me by my name. It’s weird to hear you call me _that.”_

“Your highness?” Shouyou asked. “My, it seems you really have taken a liking to me!”

Kageyama scoffed. “As if.” He raised an eyebrow as Shouyou remained in his place, smiling down at him. “Thank you for bringing my breakfast, by the way, but why are you still here? Doesn’t my sister need her meal?”

Shouyou only smiled, putting his hands at his back. “I simply want to get close to you, your highness.”

It wasn’t that that was a lie, Shouyou wanted to know so much more about the mysterious prince that was hardly ever talked about, his sister often in the spotlight. He was enchanted by Prince Kageyama Tobio, and there was no escaping said enchantment.

He knew he had a job, but knowing his time frame, perhaps getting to know Kageyama wouldn’t be so bad.

Kageyama hummed at his answer. “Well, we can start with how you refer to me. I told you to call me by my name, it’s fine.”

Shouyou averted his eyes. “Ah… so Prince Kageyama?”

Kageyama nodded. “Or Kageyama. You do not need to be so formal, especially since you call my sister by her first name.”

Shouyou crossed his arms, huffing. “Well, she was not as displeased as you were when she first saw me. Pardon me for being so respectful, your highー Prince Kageyama.”

“You are pardoned,” Kageyama said. “I have a question, actually. It helps that you are willing to talk to me.”

Shouyou raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Kageyama crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. Shouyou realized the icy glint in his eyes, not as intense as his father’s but one that could probably mean a threat. “What is your purpose here? Do you want fame? Glory for working for the royal family?”

Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows at the question, not sure why Kageyama would assume he wanted such a job for fame. “Have I offended you so much you think I am here for fame?” Shouyou asked. “Who are you to assume I want glory from serving you when all I have done is bring you breakfast?”

Kageyama seemed amused with his response. “I see. Then, why are you here, Sir Hinata Shouyou?”

Shouyou took a seat on one of the unoccupied chairs in Kageyama’s room, his eyes never leaving Kageyama’s gaze that seemed like it expected something, anything other than an answer he seemed to dread.

“I wish for a new start, Prince Kageyama,” Shouyou decided to say, feeling slightly bad for lying through his teeth. “You don’t normally get new starts in Karasuno unless you strive to go higher.”

Kageyama’s expression softened a bit. “If anything, you won’t get a new start here.”

Shouyou raised an eyebrow. “Is that a threat, your highness?”

Kageyama huffed. “As if I would threaten you, Sir Hinata.” He cleared his throat, giving Shouyou a small, painful smile. “There is just a lot to deal with here. I wouldn’t want you to be distressed.”

Shouyou smiled back, crossing his arms as he leaned back in the chair. “Are you perhaps worried about me, Prince Kageyama?” He asked, smiling as Kageyama’s eyes widened.

Kageyama averted his eyes from Shouyou’s, drinking from his cup. “I am not worried, not in the slightest.”

Shouyou was fortunate to be able to detect the denial in Kageyama’s voice. He thought it was rather sweet for Kageyama to care about his well being, smiling at the thought as he rose up from leaning into the chair. 

He stared at Kageyama, his gaze on Kageyama’s searching eyes. “No matter what, I intend on getting the new start I want. Just me talking to you right now is rather new, if I may say such a thing.”

Kageyama hummed. “This is rather new for me as well. Past royal advisors hardly made an effort to get to know my sister and I.”

Shouyou chuckled. “Perhaps it is because of your displease in royal advisors and your sister trying to have royal advisors get lost on their first day, Prince Kageyama. They are simply intimidated.”

Kageyama nodded, acknowledging that all he was doing with Miwa was on purpose. “And are you intimidated, Sir Hinata?”

Shouyou only smiled. “I would have left if I was,” he replied. He then opted to switch topics, not wanted to accidentally reveal why he was actually working at the castle. “What book have you been reading, by the way? It seems very heavy.”

Kageyama glanced at the book at his side before looking back to Shouyou, nodding. “It is a very heavy book. It is based off the children’s story of _The King of Crows and the Little Bird._ I assume you’ve heard of it?”

Shouyou, upon recognizing the title of the book, gasped slightly. “Ah, like the children’s book?” he asked.

Kageyama nodded, picking up the book to show Shouyou the cover. “They reprinted the book, just with more complexity to it. I prefer this to the children’s book, but it seems they are changing the ending.”

Shouyou stood up, walking over to Kageyama’s bed and sitting at the food of it. If anything, he was interested in the change to the end of the book. “Ah, what makes you think that?” Shouyou asked, watched as Kageyama placed the book back next to him.

“It seems they are setting it up for a sad ending instead of a happy one,” Kageyama explained. “Though, I suppose I could be wrong once I finish the book.”

Shouyou gasped in amusement, wondering why they would change such a thing. “Woah, that’s so amazing!” he exclaimed, eyes brightening as they reached Kageyama’s own.

Kageyama snorted, giving Shouyou a small smile. “Obviously, it is very interesting how the author turned something that was so happy into something that now caused grief. Though, my speculation might not be correct, it might end happily.”

Shouyou grinned in excitement to find out more about the book. “Well, it seems all we can do for now is wonder, Prince Kageyama.”

Kageyama nodded, glancing at his place in the book. “I wonder, Sir Hinata. I really do.”

He gave Shouyou a quick smile before going back to eating his breakfast, talking to Shouyou about his plans for the day, which mostly consisted of going to the royal ballroom and learning about “dancing” (which involved a sword, surprising Shouyou. Kageyama had to explain that he was actually practicing sword fighting instead of dancing, to which Shouyou supposed it made sense).

He was able to go back to Miwa’s room after his delightful talk with Kageyama, humming quietly to himself as he opened the door to Miwa’s room.

As much as he enjoyed talking to Miwa, he really wanted to go talk more with the prince. Shouyou had to tell himself that he couldn’t afford to get close to the prince at such a time, knowing he’d have to betray him.  
He wasn’t exactly sure if he was ready for that.

Before opening the door, he contemplated his options. Shouyou could just assassinate Miwa the moment he stepped into the room, and leave as if he wasn’t ever in the castle in the first place.

It was only his second day, after all, no one would miss him if he was gone. Plus, it was easier to do it now than later, leaving as soon as he came into the castle.

He then thought of Kageyama, of their conversation about the book that once had a happy ending, its current ending unsure and a mystery.

Shouyou let out a small breath, sighing as he put his hand on the door handle in front of him. He decided to stay for just a few more days, hoping that it would be enough to decide when to do what he had to without getting too close to anyone in the castle.

Shouyou opened the door to Miwa’s room, confused not to see her in there. He looked around the room, wondering where she could’ve went.

“Ah!” Shouyou exclaimed to himself. “The garden!” He concluded, closing the door and running as fast as he could to the garden. He remembered how happy Miwa seemed to be when she was in the garden with Kageyama the other day, how she seemed to be herself in such a place.

He opened the doors to the garden, pleasantly surprised to find Miwa sitting down on a bench next to some flowers. She seemed to notice him, smiling as she made eye contact with him.

“Sir Shouyou,” she greeted, waving to him as he walked forward. “It seems you are done attending to Tobio, it took quite some time.”

Shouyou averted his eyes, aware of his flushed face. Had he really stayed with the prince for so long? “I apologize, Princess Miwa, I wasn’t awareー”

Miwa shook her head, interrupting Shouyou’s apology. “I was teasing, Shouyou, it’s fine,” she said, giving him a mischievous smile. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind if you went back to Tobio. I have nothing for you to do, anyway. I’m sure he’ll enjoy your presence for a few more hours.”

Shouyou chuckled nervously, knowing exactly what Miwa was suggesting. “I am unsure what you mean by that, your highness,” he lied.

Miwa seemed to sense the lie, still smiling as she continued on. “You know exactly what I mean, Sir Shouyou. Do you want me to order you around, or are you ready to admit your crush forming on my brother?”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, stepping backwards slightly as he shook his head. “Princess, Iー”

“Just go back to him,” Miwa interrupted once again. “I have nothing for you to do right now, I’ll have my appointed knight get you if I need you. I’m sure you have more you want to say to him, and he has more to say to you.”

Shouyou’s eyes narrowed, catching Miwa’s mischievous look. “It has only been two days, Princess Miwa.”

Miwa chuckled. “And? It will turn into more as time passes. Just go back to talk to him, I’m sure he won’t let _you_ leave his life.”

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion. Kageyama wouldn’t let Shouyou do what? “What do you mean?”

Miwa stood up, turning Shouyou around to face the castle. “Nothing! Just go back!”

Shouyou sighed, hesitantly walking away as he heard Miwa chuckle, “That was easier than I thought it would be,” which only made Shouyou sigh even harder.

He would not admit that he wanted to know more about Kageyama than his sister, nor would he admit that he probably wanted to stay a few more days to stay with the prince.

Shouyou couldn’t admit such a thing, not when his job always took priority.

But, as he reached the room he left just moments prior, he wondered if he could allow himself some time to be _himself_ again.

“Dumbass, don’t just stare at my door.”

Shouyou jumped back slightly, not expecting the voice on the other side of the door. “Kageyama?” He asked, Kageyama opening the door just as he talked.

They stared at each other, Kageyama’s blue eyes now full of warmth and comfort rather than the icy, cold glint from earlier. “Well? Are you going to come inside?”

Shouyou chuckled, walking inside of Kageyama’s room as he moved to the side. “I didn’t know you’d be in such a hurry to talk to me, Kageyama! It seems you’ve missed me, knowing I was by the door and all.”

Kageyama shook his head, closing the door behind him. “I just heard your loud footsteps, Sir Hinata. It seems you aren’t too quiet when you try to be.”

Shouyou took serious note of that, he didn’t mean for his footsteps to be so loud. If that was the case, then he needed to take more serious note of how he went about his job.

He then smiled at Kageyama, who didn’t outright deny what he just said. “So, you do miss me, my prince?”

Kageyama scowled, walking towards the foot of his bed and sitting down. “As if, I can hardly stand you. I don’t mind your company, though.”

Shouyou chuckled, realizing Kageyama contradicting himself. Kageyama didn’t seem to realize it, but Shouyou knew he only meant well. “Then, I will stay if you don’t mind. Your sister made me leave her in the garden.”

“Makes sense,” Kageyama commented. “She often wants to be by herself, which is why she tries to get rid of royal advisors and lets her appointed knight do what he wants. It seems I’m stuck with you, though.”

At the mention of an appointed knight, Shouyou realized that Kageyama didn’t seem to have one. He ignored Kageyama’s last sentence and looked at him curiously. “Do you have an appointed knight? You have never mentioned one.”

Kageyama shook his head, crossing his arms. “My father never thought I needed one, so I never got an assigned one. It seems you’ll have to do,” Kageyama replied, gesturing to the sword at Shouyou’s side.

Shouyou chuckled lightly, leaning back to the wall and pressing his foot against it, his cape getting stuck near his foot. He paid no mind to it and instead continued to talk to Kageyama. “Your father seems to prioritize Miwa more. Is it because she is the crown princess?”

Kageyama shrugged. “I am unsure. It might be because my sister resembles my mother and my father wants to keep her safe, or it could be what you said,” he answered. “Does it really matter if I don’t take priority, though?”

Shouyou frowned at that, walking towards Kageyama and cupping his face, forcing him to look up at Shouyou’s amber eyes. “You do know you are important, right, my prince?”

Kageyama stared, his eyes full of wonder as he met Shouyou’s gaze. “Of course,” he replied, rather breathless. “It just seems in the eyes of my father, she is more important.”

Shouyou huffed, letting go of Kageyama’s face and crossing his arms. “I suppose we have to change that then, Kageyama.”

Kageyama nodded, his lips forming a small smile. “I suppose you are correct, Sir Hinata. I trust you to do it, being my royal advisor and all.”

Shouyou smiled, knowing that what Ennoshita and Nishinoya said was right: change was what he’d have to bring to the royal family. He was the Kageyama siblings’ royal advisor, and he would make sure both siblings were on their way to be satisfied with their lives.

Shouyou then took note of the book on Kageyama’s bed, wanting to know if Kageyama would be able to do something for him. At least, if this was his last few days at the castle, he’d have something to remember them by.

“You get education, right?” Shouyou asked.

Kageyama nodded. “Yes, it is required for my sister and I to have royal tutors. Why?”

Shouyou’s eyes brightened, jumping up and down. “Ah! Can you teach me how to read, then?” At Kageyama’s confused face, Shouyou only continued to smile. “I never exactly learned how when I was younger, and since I am spending so much time with you, I want you to teach me!”

Kageyama didn’t seem to hesitate when he said his next words, understanding what Shouyou meant. “I wouldn’t mind teaching you,” Kageyama replied. “If anything, I think I’ll rather enjoy this.”

Shouyou smiled, now excited for his next few days in the castle, not worrying about Miwa’s assassination but being happy about spending most days with Kageyama. “Yay! Can we start with _The King of Crows and The Little Bird?_ I want to read it!”

Kageyama, amused, hummed as he stood up from his bed, gesturing to his bookshelf. “Sure, if you’d like we could also start other books as well once we finish that one.”

Shouyou doubted he’d be around for that long, so all he could do was hope he could. Seeing Kageyama seem slightly interested in teaching Shouyou was something Shouyou wanted to see more of. “Yes! Lets do that, Kageyama!” He exclaimed.

When Shouyou averted his eyes away from Kageyama’s to look at the amount of books he had on his bookshelf, he pretended not to see the fond look on Kageyama’s face. One that told him that Kageyama’s intentions seemed more than just wanting to teach Shouyou how to read.

One that told him that the prince simply wanted to be in Shouyou’s company more often than not.

The fourth day, if anything, just proved how easy it seemed for him to tear down the Kageyama siblings’ defenses. Though, Shouyou was no longer concerned about the assassination job ahead of him.

Princess Kageyama Miwa and Prince Kageyama Tobio were people he wanted to know about, people that he wanted to stay close to. Unfortunately, it would all ultimately change in two months, but Shouyou wanted to hold onto the hope that maybe, just _maybe,_ he’d be able to make good memories with the two of them.

Today, Shouyou was told that Miwa was finally going to introduce him to her appointed knight. It seemed _too_ easy to earn her trust, but it seemed his interest in her brother had something to do with it.

Shouyou wasn’t going to lie, he knew that there was something forming between him and the prince. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but it was like when they met in the garden, their relationship blooming like the flowers around them.

Four days in, and Shouyou was spending most of his time with Kageyama, who always accepted his presence. It was something he’d come to expect, except for today, of course. 

Meeting Miwa’s knight took priority, according to the chefs, so he couldn’t see Kageyama that morning.

He snuck a note when he visited the chefs in Kageyama’s breakfast explaining why Nishinoya would be bringing his meal instead of Shouyou. He hoped it was enough as he walked to Miwa’s room, nervous to meet Miwa’s appointed knight.

Shouyou knew he’d have to get past the knight if he wanted to get to Miwa, but it seemed Miwa wasn’t with her appointed knight at every single hour of everyday.

Shouyou knew it’d be easier for him to assassinate her, but he shoved the thought away. Right now, he was Sir Hinata Shouyou, the royal advisor to the royal family. Not an assassin, not someone who had a completely separate life. He wasn’t that person in this castle, he was allowed to be himself.

He opened the door to Miwa’s room, smiling as he laid his eyes on Miwa and her appointed knight, who were talking next to her bed. 

“Ah, Sir Shouyou, you’ve made it just in time!” Miwa exclaimed, gesturing to her appointed knight. “This is Sir Azumane Asahi, my appointed knight. We were just talking about you!”

Shouyou gave Azumane a small smile, realizing his outfit was very similar to his own, just with more armor and protection. His cape was also shorter than Shouyou’s, which he supposed was to make fighting easier.

“Hello, Sir Hinata,” Azumane greeted. “It’s nice to finally meet the royal family’s new advisor. How do you like it here so far?”

They watched as Miwa walked away from the two of them and towards her bathroom, Shouyou smiling at Azumane’s friendly nature. “Ah, it’s been very nice here. Though, I am quite surprised at the amount of teasing that is done between the two royal siblings.”

Azumane chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Right? They’re relentless, but you get used to it and start to tease them back. They are very good with light-hearted teasing.”

Shouyou hummed, crossing his arms at the thought of Kageyama. “Though, the prince does seem to tease a lot more than his sister.”

“Does he, now?” Azumane asked, genuinely curious. “I have heard the prince doesn’t do it as much as the princess, but it seems to be different with you.”

Shouyou shook his head, he knew Kageyama often did it with the knights and the chefs. “I do not think so, I think he is still very displeased with me.”

Azumane only smiled. “I’m sure that is the case, Sir Hinata,” he said with amusement in his voice. Before Shouyou could say anything back, Azumane continued. “Today the king planned a lunch with his children. We’ll be accompanying them.”

Shouyou hummed, he wasn’t informed of the lunch prior, but he was quite interested in what would happen. “Ah, we’ll be standing behind them as they eat, I assume?”

“Exactly that, Sir Hinata,” Azumane answered. “I’ve been to a few with Princess Miwa, they are quite… an experience. I must warn you of fights.”

Shouyou gulped, unsure if he wanted to witness a fight between the royals. “Does it happen all the time?”

Azumane nodded, sighing as he answered. “Unfortunately, yes. There is not much we can do besides watch as they argue, having no authority to speak in front of the king.”

Shouyou let out a small breath. “Is anyone else going to be there?”

Azumane shook his head. “Not that I know of, I assume they think the royal advisor and an appointed knight is enough for security. They’re probably going to talk about secret information,” he explained.

Shouyou’s eyes widened, this could be something he might be able to use in an assassination plan. He pushed the thought away, only wanting to think about his current job. He still had a few weeks, he had _time_ and that was all he wanted to think about.

Before Shouyou could say any more, Miwa walked out of the bathroom, her black and orange dress swaying slightly behind her. “Let’s go to the garden!” She exclaimed, putting on a different crown than she usually had on as she walked to the two by her bed.

Shouyou hummed, looking to Azumane in confusion. “Are we supposed to be wear something different?” He asked, referring to Miwa’s different crown.

Azumane nodded. “I have a different sword helm on right now. It is something we have to do in a special royal outing. I assume you don’t have something like that?”

Shouyou nodded, suddenly feeling out of place. “I wasn’t really given anything different. Do you think the king will mind?”

Azumane gave Shouyou a small smile, shaking his head. “I doubt the king will notice, he will probably assume you put on a different cape or sword helm. You’ll be fine, Sir Hinata.”

Shouyou nodded, not really sure why he was so concerned about the king’s opinion of him. There was no way he could keep working at the castle if he was afraid of the king.

Though, it always seemed he knew more about Shouyou than he’d let on.

The three of them reached the garden, Shouyou immediately running to Kageyama as he saw him sitting at the table alone.

“Ah, Kageyama!” Shouyou exclaimed, smiling as Kageyama looked at him.

Kageyama gave Shouyou a small smile, seeming genuinely happy to see him. “Good afternoon, Sir Hinata. I hope your morning was extravagant.”

Shouyou nodded, bouncing slightly on his feet. “As to you, my prince. You look very regal today!”

Kageyama flushed slightly, averting his eyes from Shouyou’s own. “You… you too. Even if it seems you mostly wear the same thing everyday.”

Shouyou could feel Miwa and Azumane’s stares on him, waiting for him to say something back. He ignored the way his face heated up at Kageyama’s comment. “My, getting rather flirtatious, your highness. Must you admit that I am always good-looking in such an open area?”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, but looked at Shouyou with a lighthearted expression. “It seems you are getting rather bold, my royal advisor. Must I remind you that you cannot do such a thing in a place like this?”

Shouyou raised an eyebrow. Two could play that game. “And? You are the one that started this, my prince. It seems you are the one that needs reminding that being so bold is not to be done in public vicinities. Perhaps you could do it when we are alone?”

At the suggestion, Kageyama scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully. “You are to get compliments when earned, Sir Hinata. Do not get ahead of yourself.”

“That was hardly a compliment, Prince Kageyama,” Shouyou said back, crossing his arms. “Must I repeat that it was more of a flirtatious sentence?”

Kageyama smiled mischievously, as if he forgot Miwa and Azumane were just a few centimeters away from the two of them. “You must want it to be one so bad, Sir Hinata. Why else would you deny a compliment from me?”

“Okay, you two lovebirds,” Miwa interrupted before Shouyou could respond to Kageyama. “Our father is coming, you two can continue this later.”

 _“Lovebirds?”_ The two of them repeated in sync, watching as Miwa laughed into her hand at their sudden surprise.

She looked to Azumane, who was holding in a laugh as she looked back at the two of them. “Yes, _lovebirds._ Now, enough of that, our father is actually approaching right now.”

Shouyou and Azumane walked to behind Kageyama and Miwa’s chairs as the king approached, sitting down in front of the two of them.

Shouyou stood up straighter than he had before, attempting to look a little taller than he seemed to be. They watched as the king cleared his throat, staring at his two children as he started to talk.

“You two will be getting a few more royal tutors,” he announced, sipping from his cup. “This means that we will change your schedule completely.”

Kageyama was the first to speak up, not letting his words falter. “More royal tutors? What for, exactly?”

Shouyou only smiled slightly at Kageyama’s questions, he found it admirable that Kageyama was able to ask his father such a thing. Shouyou would’ve just left it at that, but Kageyama seemed to question the very thought of his father’s decisions.

The king cleared his throat once again, putting food into his mouth before responding. Shouyou noticed that Miwa and Kageyama hadn’t touched their food since they reached the table, raising an eyebrow at Azumane as he seemed to notice, too.

Azumane just shrugged, equally as confused as Shouyou was. They continued to look at each other before the king responded, their attention now focused on him.

“You and your sister will be educated on government matters,” the king replied. “It seems this is the time the two of you need to be involved in what decisions I make with the kingdom.”

Kageyama nodded, seemingly more understanding than his sister, who only glared at her food. “Wouldn’t it be easier to give Miwa priority, though? As crown princess, her need for decisions in the government come earlier than mine,” Kageyama said, sipping from his cup.

The king answered before Miwa could get a word in, Shouyou realizing her absence from the conversation. “Tobio, as right as you may be, I sense change in how we run things around here. I suppose that the two of you learning about these things take upmost importance in a time like this,” he explained.

Shouyou spared a tiny glance at the king, the king staring straight back at him before averting his eyes, as if he never saw Shouyou looking in the first place.

Shouyou raised an eyebrow at this, finding it strange that the king seemed to notice that something was going to change with the siblings and how they made eye contact after he said such a thing.

He decided to ignore it as Miwa got to put in her input, slamming her fork on the table. “We should always be getting the same amount of priority, not just in government acts,” Miwa said, looking at her father with a cold stare.

“Of course,” the king replied, giving Miwa a small, heartless smile. “It seems, though, that you take more importance as the heir of this kingdom. It is important you take priority, even if I think you and Tobio deserve the same.”

Miwa rolled her eyes. “You decide to give us royal tutors for government issues because of a feeling you had, yet you refuse to give Tobio more priority simply because he isn’t the heir to the throne? Do you realize you are contradicting yourself terribly?”

Shouyou watched as Kageyama leaned back in his seat, watching as the two argued while sipping from his cup. He took some food from his plate and passed it backwards to Shouyou, who happily took it and ate it.

Kageyama snorted as Shouyou held out his hand for more, the two of them tuning out the argument Miwa and the king were having.

Azumane seemed to notice and let out a quiet laugh, one that Kageyama seemed to hear as he gave Shouyou more food. He looked away slightly, blushing as Shouyou continued to eat.

“The prince has never done such a thing with guards,” Azumane whispered as Shouyou finished the last of what he asked for from Kageyama. “It seems he really has taken a liking to you.”

Shouyou shook his head. “It is probably a one time thing, Sir Azumane. I doubt he’ll do it again.”

Azumane smiled. “Tell me that when he doesn’t offer you food the next time we have these lunches, Sir Hinata.”

After a strained silence between the three of them, signifying the end of Miwa and the king’s argument, the lunch seemed to end. None of them said anything, rather sitting in silence and staring at their empty plates.

Shouyou could feel the tension from where he was standing, looking at the back of Kageyama’s head to see if he would do something. Kageyama just sat there, glancing ever so slightly at Miwa, who only glanced back.

“Sir Hinata Shouyou,” the king suddenly said, Shouyou looking at him as soon as he heard his name. He gulped slightly, the king’s icy, unforgiving eyes now on him. “How has your stay at the castle been so far? I imagine my children have been welcoming, seeing as you haven’t quit yet.”

Shouyou saw Kageyama huff from the corner of his eye, him watching Shouyou intently as if he was looking forward to his answer. Kageyama also seemed to be glancing at his father warily, as if such an interaction could cause trouble.

“It has been rather enjoyable, your majesty,” he answered, putting a hand to his chest. “I hope to work with the royal family for a long time.”

At this, the king raised an eyebrow, as if he knew more than what Shouyou was letting on. He was uneasy, if anything, because it could mean that the king knew of his true intentions in the castle.

Kageyama seemed to sense his uneasiness, whispering a small, “Are you alright?” as the king cleared his throat, Shouyou unable to respond.

“It seems you have been a good royal advisor to my children as well. I hope your stay at this castle lasts long,” the king said, giving Shouyou a tiny smile.

Shouyou let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, nodding as he returned the king’s smile. “I hope so too, your majesty.”

Shouyou’s chest tightened at his words, the uneasy feeling never going away.

He wished for more time, to stay longer, to be in the castle as a royal advisor and not an assassin. Something about the king’s smile told Shouyou he knew his stay wouldn’t be as long as he wanted it to be.

He sent a small smile to Kageyama, only to reassure that he was alright, Kageyama needn’t be concerned about what he was thinking about.

 _Two months was far too short,_ Shouyou thought, letting out a small breath. He felt his stomach start to hurt at the thought, wanting this lunch to end already so he wouldn’t have to confront Miwa or Kageyama with such a feeling.

He couldn’t stay as long as he desired to, Shouyou realizing he’d fallen too far before he could even jump out.


	2. gold und silber (gold and silver) ; franz lehar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio once knew his everyday life at the castle wouldn’t change. That was until Sir Hinata Shouyou came into his life, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo second chap !! lets get more into kageyama's story before things get a lil intense, shall we :)
> 
> this is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0aYeOcmndXedjK8uPKr8f7?si=o7ckNQFfRtClkqokcJ7Y4w) for the fic !! i hope u listen as u read and enjoy :)
> 
> have fun reading!!

Tobio once knew his everyday life at the castle wouldn’t change. 

Often things were set in stone for him, with the way his sister would be the next ruler of the kingdom of Karasuno and how his mother was killed by her royal advisor, things seemed to be set in stone for him.

All he knew was that he was the prince, and that he was not the priority of his father’s own choices. From a young age, Tobio knew his place, knew of his and his sister’s importance in the castle.

Nothing could change, as far as Tobio knew. It would all be the same mundane day, the only thing entertaining him being books where he could read and escape reality as it was.

That was until Sir Hinata Shouyou came into his life, of course. He’d never admit it to his and Miwa’s royal advisor, but he enjoyed his company often. It seemed Hinata did as well, often going along with his playful banter when it happened.

Hinata’s presence in the castle was something Tobio never experienced before, someone as vibrant and beautiful as Hinata was made him feel different in the castle. 

Tobio never found anyone stunning, but looking at his royal advisor, he felt  _ enchanted _ with the way Hinata seemed to pull his attention in. Hinata was someone Tobio came to be fond of, he realized, and it seemed Hinata had grown quite fond of him, too.

It had been at least a week since Hinata started working at the castle, often going to Tobio’s room to bring him meals or to hang out with him.

He also knew the castle staff noticed his change in behavior since Hinata came, often gossiping about him and Hinata when they thought Tobio couldn’t hear them.

“Kageyama!” 

Tobio jumped up a bit, putting his bookmark into his book as he looked at the clock in the front of his bed. He was sort of occupied with his thoughts about Hinata that he’d forgotten Hinata would be coming over.

He let out a small breath, clearing his throat. “Come in,” he called, watching as the door opened.

Hinata smiled as he walked in with Tobio’s breakfast, closing the door as he met Tobio’s gaze. “You look like you had a terrible morning, my prince. Perhaps you need my company to cheer you up?”

Tobio rolled his eyes, pushing his book slightly to his right side as he scooted further down on the bed, leaving room for Hinata. “Obviously not,” he grumbled as Hinata jumped onto the side of his bed, sitting with his shoulder touching Tobio’s own.

Hinata only continued to smile, stifling a laugh. “Well, clearly you do, you look better already!”

Tobio huffed, grabbing the book to his side and placing it on his lap as Hinata gave him some of his food, giggling as Tobio happily took it. 

They spent most mornings like this, Tobio eating his breakfast alongside Hinata as he taught his royal advisor how to read. Tobio started with the alphabet, and went from there.

Hinata was progressing faster than he thought he would, Tobio observed, and that only made him proud of his royal advisor. He seemed to enjoy reading, too, which made Tobio want to smile with how adorable Hinata could be when he enjoyed doing something.

Tobio was explaining sentence structure to him today, reading lines from  _ The King of Crows and the Little Bird _ to give examples. Hinata seemed to be familiar with the book, the original one anyway, which made things easier for Tobio.

_ “The king of crows ran to the little bird, concerned for their safety.  _ Can you tell me the subject of the sentence?” Tobio asked, looking over to Hinata as he didn’t answer for a few moments.

Hinata stared at him, his amber eyes gleaming as Tobio met his gaze. “Sir Hinata?” Tobio asked, trying not to feel embarrassed to be watched under Hinata’s stare. “Why are you staring at me?”

Hinata’s eyes widened, blinking as he smiled nervously and averting his eyes. “Ah! Sorry, I just… I was thinking about something.”

Tobio frowned, closing the book in front of him. “Is something wrong?”

Hinata gave Tobio a small smile. “You do not need to concern yourself about me, Kageyama. That is, unless, you are worried about how I feel?”

Tobio huffed, their teasing seemed to be endless. Though, he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy teasing Hinata. “As if. You seem distracted, and I can’t teach you if your mind is somewhere else. Is something wrong?”

Hinata leaned against Tobio’s shoulder, letting out a small sigh. “The king told me this morning you and your sister are to follow a schedule in a few days.” At Tobio’s apparent confusion, Hinata continued to explain. “We won’t have mornings like this anymore, dummy.”

Tobio, despite the lighthearted insult, couldn’t find it in him to continue their banter. He knew Hinata seemed genuinely upset by this, and he was too, so he let out a small breath, letting Hinata’s head rest in his shoulder.

“Can’t you just accompany me?” Tobio asked, hoping such a thing would be possible. “I would prefer to have my royal advisor with me than to follow a new schedule on my own.

Hinata giggled, looking up to Tobio with a genuine smile. “You’re so silly. I am Princess Miwa’s royal advisor before yours, I have to accompany her. If it was my choice, I would stay with you.”

Hinata averted his eyes, knowing his expression wasn’t what Tobio was used to seeing. He then wiped his face, back to smiling up to Tobio. “Ah, sorry. Let’s continue reading, Kageyama!”

Tobio hummed, only continuing for the sake of seeing Hinata happy.

For the entire morning until after Hinata left to check on his sister, he couldn’t get the way that Hinata blinked his tears away out his mind.

Was he really so upset? Tobio was too, he was often upset with the decisions his father made without consulting him or his sister about it, but seeing Hinata’s glassy eyes only made him wonder if there was something he was missing.

Perhaps he was overthinking the situation, Tobio wasn't sure.

He wouldn’t know, anyway. Hinata wasn’t known to be secretive, but as part of the castle staff, there were certain things he simply couldn’t say in fear of overstepping his place.

Tobio sighed at the thought, it wasn’t anything he should be worrying about. 

Hopefully.

Tobio got his new schedule soon after his conversation with Hinata.

It wasn’t too bad, it was mostly full of being with royal tutors with hardly any time to himself until a weekend. Tobio found it to be normal, not really minding that it seemed to take up his whole day.

Though, as the day went by, Tobio came to miss the mornings he had to spend time with Hinata. He had a small break in his schedule, going back to his room to probably rest for the few minutes he had to himself.

Tobio opened the door to his room, his eyes widening as he saw a letter on his bed. Confused, he walked over to the letter, opening the tiny envelope as carefully as possible.

“Meet me in the garden, grumpy prince,” Kageyama read, snorting as he realized who the letter was from. “That dumbass,” he said fondly at the letter, rushing out of his room to the castle garden.

He ignored the heaviness of his cape as he ran to the garden, almost bumping into one of the royal tutors on accident. He apologized as quickly as he could, not wanting to waste any time he could have to see Hinata.

“My, Kageyama, did you run all the way here?” Hinata asked, standing in the same place where they both met just a week ago.

Tobio panted a bit, shaking his head. The smile on Hinata’s face was enough to let Tobio know that he wasn’t fooling anyone. “I have no idea where you would get such the idea, my royal advisor.”

Hinata smiled, walking closer to Tobio as he jumped up slightly to meet Tobio’s eyes. “I missed you, Kageyama! You have no idea how bored I’ve been!”

Tobio snorted, crossing his arms. “It has hardly been a day, Sir Hinata.”

Hinata giggled. “So it has been, Prince Kageyama. Have you missed me as well, my prince?”

Tobio shoved Hinata away playfully, scoffing as Hinata regained his footing. “As if I would, Sir Hinata. It seems the feeling is unrequited,” he said lightheartedly, watching as Hinata laughed.

“You tease too much, my prince,” Hinata said, putting his hands on his hips. “So, how was your day? The royal tutors give you a hard time?”

Tobio shrugged, he didn’t exactly do much besides ballroom dancing and learning more about sentence structure, which he only paid attention to since he could teach Hinata some of it. “It was alright. Though, I wish there was more action to it.”

Hinata hummed. “Well, you  _ do _ read all day, my prince. It seems if you want action, you should seek it!”

“I do not just read all day, Sir Hinata,” Tobio scoffed. “May I remind you I also swordfight?”

Hinata chuckled. “Yes, by yourself!” He smiled, putting a finger to his lips. “Why don’t you ask the knights to help you?”

Tobio sighed. “I would if I could, unfortunately my father will not let me. I tried asking Sir Azumane for help, but he denied, saying something about my father not allowing him to teach me about it.”

Hinata brightened, as if he suddenly got an idea. “Ah! Then, how about I teach you?” He asked, pointing to the sword at his side. “You are lucky I do not listen to the king. I would be happy to teach you during your breaks.”

Tobio crossed his arms, skeptical about Hinata’s words. “Even if you are my royal advisor, I do not believe teaching me how to sword fight would be something you could do.”

“My prince, you wound me,” Hinata said, doing a dramatic fainting pose. “You would be rather surprised with what I could do, I imagine.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow, the sun hitting the two of them perfectly as he looked at the sword at Hinata’s side. “Show me, then,” Tobio challenged. “Show me what you can do.”

Hinata gave Tobio a mischievous smile, taking a dagger out from behind his cape before Tobio could even process what happened, launching himself at Tobio and pinning him to the floor.

Tobio fell to the floor in one swoop, his head hitting the ground as Hinata trapped his legs to prevent him from moving. 

Tobio blinked, his mouth agape as Hinata put the dagger to his neck. Recovering from his surprise, he smirked. “It seems you are correct. You’ve managed to surprise me, Sir Hinata.”

Hinata giggled, not removing himself from on top of Tobio. “So, would you like to learn?” he asked, taking the dagger away from Tobio’s neck.

Tobio tried to ignore the closeness of it all, him feeling Hinata’s warm breath on his skin. He tried not to the blush, knowing Hinata would tease him for it. “I would like to learn during my breaks,” he whispered, quite breathless from realizing how close they were. He decided before Hinata could tease him, he would do it first. “You are still pinning me down, Sir Hinata. Your face is also rather red, are you perhaps sick?”

“Youー! Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, standing up immediately and crossing his arms. “I take it back, I do not miss you at  _ all. _ Not at all, my prince.”

Tobio snorted, standing up as Hinata offered his hand to help him up. “We should be able to do it during my breaks,” Tobio said. “At the same time, I can still teach you more about reading.”

“Ah, yes!” Hinata exclaimed. “I can still see you everyday! This is so exciting, Kageyama!”

Tobio hummed, putting his hands on his hips. “Agreed, I rather you do not hesitate when it comes to teaching me, Sir Hinata.”

Hinata grinned, his smile rivaling the sun behind him. “I’m known not to hesitate, your highness."

Tobio returned his grin, he wouldn’t lie if he was asked if he was proud to have a royal advisor such as Hinata. “Show me,” Tobio challenged once again, only making Hinata stare at him with an intense expression, one Tobio couldn’t look away from.

One that told Tobio he had accepted the challenge and intended to show him what he could do.

Though, Tobio didn’t miss the look of guilt on Hinata’s face when he averted his eyes away from Tobio’s for a brief moment.

The next day, they met in the same area in garden.

Tobio had taught Hinata more about sentence structure before starting his first sword fighting lesson with him. Hinata had asked where Tobio got the sword, to which Tobio responded that it was none of his business (though, he took it from the last royal advisor he had, but Hinata didn’t need to know that).

Sword fighting with someone as graceful and beautiful as Hinata Shouyou proved to be a challenge. It seemed Tobio didn’t know as much as he thought he would, questioning why Hinata had removed his cape.

“For movement, your highness,” Hinata responded, crossing his arms. “I find our outfits to be quite limiting.”

Tobio hummed, he supposed it made sense. “Shall I do the same?”

Hinata chuckled, shaking his head. “Unfortunately, I think I would be punished for telling you to remove such a luxurious cape, Kageyama.”

Tobio huffed, Hinata wasn’t wrong, if someone found them and it was found out Hinata had asked Tobio to remove his cape, he would be punished. 

Tobio wasn’t sure what his father would have Hinata do, but he didn’t want to risk it. “Fine. It may be a disadvantage, but I wouldn’t want to risk you getting in trouble.”

Hinata chuckled, pointing his sword at Tobio. “Concerned for me again, my prince? It seems you always deny it when I ask.”

Tobio rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t admit it to you, dumbass.” He copied what Hinata did moments prior, pointing his sword at him. “Teach me now.”

“Pushy, my prince,” Hinata commented, smiling as he swayed his sword in his hand. “Let us start, then. Show me your form!”

And so, that began their first day of sword fighting together. Tobio really didn’t expect Hinata to be good at such a thing, his dodging and attacking very graceful and smooth. It was without hesitation, Tobio would even admit.

It was a tiring afternoon from that point onwards, Tobio, collapsing into the grass as Hinata managed to successfully pin him down for what seemed like the twentieth time.

“It’s like you’re hardly trying, Kageyama,” Hinata muttered, pouting slightly. “I expected you to be more fast. Though, I must admit you are pretty precise.”

Tobio rolled his eyes, scoffing as Hinata stood up slightly, offering Tobio a hand. “Well, it isn’t like you’ve taught me anything. We’ve just been fighting.”

“It just takes practice,” Hinata said, giving Tobio a thumbs-up as he put his sword back into his helm. “Your form is good, though! Perhaps all I’ll be doing is teaching you certain techniques.”

Tobio hummed. “We can start that tomorrow, then, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Hinata nodded, crossing his arms. “Of course we can! Your breaks are pretty long, anyway. It gives us time to practice all we desire.”

“Time is subjective, my royal advisor,” Tobio huffed. “If we accidentally practice for too long, it is no longer our problem. We go with the wind, as they say.”

Hinata chuckled. “Of course, whatever you say. It hardly makes any sense, though.”

“Do you think you can come up with anything better, then?” Tobio asked, sticking his tongue out slightly.

Hinata thought for a bit, putting a hand to his chin. “Well, if you think about it, we could get punished for not sticking to our schedules. Time cannot be subjective if we face punishments for thinking such a thing.”

Tobio only put his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. Tell me more about sword fighting.”

“I must admit, you are very pushy today,” Hinata commented, giggling as Tobio shot him a small glare. “You have the basics down, you just need to know different techniques. For a prince that wants more action in his life, you aren’t too bad at this.”

“Fortunately this is mostly a hobby, but I think I know what you’re saying,” Tobio huffed. “Though, action is not all I desire from this.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Have you perhaps changed goals you want to reach, Kageyama?”

Tobio shook his head. He wouldn’t say  _ that, _ but Hinata was on the right track. “It’s more of a goal I want to extend. I just want to be able to protect my family.”  _ And you _ was left unsaid, but Tobio felt as if Hinata seemed to know there was more to what he had just said. 

If he did know there was more, Hinata didn’t ask for any explanation. He instead gave Tobio a tiny smile, crossing his arms. “You realize you have a whole army at your beck and call, right?” 

Before Tobio could answer, Hinata stepped forward with confidence. “You also have me! I am one of the best sword fighters around, Prince Kageyama!”

“Well, I know  _ that,” _ Tobio said, referring to Hinata’s question about the royal army. “But I have no authority over them. My father commands them.”

Hinata only continued to give Tobio a warm smile, one that told him that there was nothing else Tobio could do besides be himself in such a situation. “My prince,” Hinata started at a low whisper. “You realize your very presence can silence a whole crowd, right? You’re strong, and sword fighting with me won’t change that fact.”

Tobio shook his head, he didn’t know what to say to Hinata, but there was something in him that was telling him that Hinata was wrong. “In case you haven’t noticed, Sir Hinata, the citizens hardly pay attention to me. They mostly turn to my father and Miwa.”

“You are rather persistent today,” Hinata commented, taking one more step forward and taking ahold of Tobio’s hands. He gripped them slightly, Tobio knowing Hinata was gripping the specific part where he could feel his own pulse.

“You may not realize this, Kageyama,” Hinata started, tightening his grip slightly. “But you don’t need their attention to gain their trust and respect. You don’t need their eyes on you to protect them. Karasuno is not only your father and Miwa’s kingdom, it is yours, too.”

Tobio stood there, astonished by Hinata’s words. Something in him was telling him to trust into Hinata’s words, to trust the very fact that Hinata was right.

And he did, only making him feel flattered that any royal advisor would do such a thing.

He that decided instead of thanking Hinata for his kind words, he was going to change things to a lighter mood. Tobio knew at this point, they both needed it, for it wasn’t often they had such a conversation like this.

“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden, dumbass?” Tobio asked, easily falling into their banter. “It seems your heart has softened, Sir Hinata.”

Hinata shook his head, rolling his eyes, smiling at Tobio playfully. “If anything,  _ your _ heart has softened, my prince. Perhaps it is you who is being so nice all of a sudden?” 

“Hardly, my royal advisor,” Tobio shot back.

Hinata scoffed, putting a hand to his chest. “It wasn’t me who tried to make you leave the castle! You were displeased with my presence!”   
“I wouldn’t say displeased,” Tobio said, because really, he wouldn’t. He was just a little frustrated with his father’s constant wanting of a royal advisor after what happened with his mother. Did he not learn from last time? “I would say, at the least, I was irritated with your presence.”

Hinata stood there, his mouth agape. “That’s the same thing!”

“It is not,” Tobio retorted, even if at that moment he realized it was sort of the same thing. He retracted his words briefly, thinking about how he felt when he first saw Hinata. “Fine, I was confused about your presence.”

Hinata seemed to take that well, nodding as he understood. “Makes sense, you were so grumpy when I first met you. I didn’t know you could be so soft, Kageyama!”

“I am  _ not _ soft,” Tobio denied. “I may treat you differently than other castle staff, but that’s because you constantly annoy me.”

Hinata crossed his arms, seemingly proud of his status around Tobio. “The feeling is mutual then, your highness! Great that we can agree on something for once.”

Tobio hummed. “It seems so, Sir Hinata. Let’s get back to sword fighting now, my break is about to end.”

“So very hasty,” Hinata commented, chuckling as Tobio pointed his sword at him. “Come at me, Kageyama!”

They continued sword fighting until Tobio’s break ended and he had to get back to the royal tutors, but he was still surprised by the amount of skill Hinata had when it came to dodging and attacking. He supposed it was a requirement to become a royal advisor at the castle, though, the previous royal advisors never had to use the sword that was assigned to them. It also seemed they hardly knew how to use the sword.

Though, there was also something else he was surprised about. In a good way, it seemed sword fighting was something Hinata was accustomed to.

It was like Hinata was in a completely different state of mind when faced with a sword, to which Tobio wasn’t opposed to.

If anything, the intense look on Hinata’s face always made him determined to want to be with Hinata more.

Two weeks passed quicker than Tobio thought it would, having Hinata’s presence constantly on his mind. There was a lot that had changed in the past two weeks, but they were good changes, Tobio was thankful for that.

There was a time where he  _ knew _ his life wouldn’t change. Perhaps it was his mindset, he wasn’t sure, but that time where he thought such a thing was long gone.

Tobio once knew his everyday life at the castle wouldn’t change. Now, he was looking forward to every waking day, wanting to see his royal advisor.

He was new to change, but it felt more exhilarating than terrifying. It was a new experience nonetheless, but it was something he was looking forward to everyday.

Though, as he woke up to a note on his door (in Hinata’s messy handwriting that he found very cute) that said he was being called by his father for a meeting, he knew that today would not be a very good day.

It wasn’t often that Tobio got called for meetings, the same for Miwa, but they were never really a good sign.

Their father calling them for lunch in the garden was much different than a meeting, lunches were often used to just inform Miwa and Tobio of changes in the castle.

However, meetings were more boring and full of bad choices their father made. Tobio was not a fan of them, and he was sure Miwa wasn’t either.

He put on a special broach, not wanting to change his crown, adjusting his cape around his shoulders as he looked at himself in his mirror.

Tobio thought back to Hinata mentioning how his cape was “luxurious,” chuckling as Hinata filled his mind. He shoved away any bad thoughts he had on his experience as he walked out of his room, thinking about the tiny note Hinata stuck onto the door and how adorable his handwriting was.

He entered the room he was supposed to go to as quietly as he could, not wanting any attention to him as he went inside. Tobio walked over to his sister, sitting right next to her as she smiled quietly at him, a silent greeting to each other.

Tobio turned to where he spotted Hinata, who was standing next to Azumane who was by Miwa’s chair. He gave Hinata a small smile when Hinata met his gaze, giving him a small wave.

Hinata’s grin seemed to light up the room, waving with his entire arm to Tobio as if he was incredibly excited to see him.

Tobio knew Hinata was excited, the way his eyes lit up when Tobio shot him another small smile, making a tiny noise of happiness.

Miwa raised an eyebrow as Tobio faced her slightly, looking at Tobio’s chest. “A different broach rather than a crown? That’s new, Tobio.”

Tobio sighed. “I wanted to try something different. Father alternates between changing his cape and his crown.”

“Ah,” Miwa said, smiling slightly at Tobio. “Sir Shouyou still doesn’t have anything to wear at special events. Perhaps you should give him something?”

Tobio hummed. “I could give him a crow broach. I think he’d like it.”

The two of them sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence, Tobio trying his hardest not to look at Hinata and try to talk to him about certain things.

“You know,” Miwa started, startling Tobio slightly. He faced his sister as she giggled at him, raising an eyebrow in question. “It feels like Sir Shouyou isn’t even my royal advisor sometimes.”

Tobio nodded, Hinata sort of felt more like a friend than someone who advises them. Before he could respond, Miwa continued to talk.   
“Not in the way you think,” Miwa clarified. “He kept telling me he missed you, you know? It felt more like he was  _ your _ advisor rather than  _ ours. _ It’s adorable, really.”

Tobio’s eyes widened slightly at that, knowing that Hinata couldn’t hear the two of them whispering among each other about this. He sighed, putting a hand to his hair. “Miwa, he’s our royal advisor, but you take priority. There isn’t anything I can do if he misses me.”

Miwa hummed, smiling knowingly at Tobio. “My dear brother, that may be the case, but it seems in Sir Shouyou’s mind, you come first.”

Before Tobio could say anything against her claim, their father walked into the room, his appointed knights Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Kinoshita Hisashi following right behind him. 

Miwa was about to say more, to which Tobio nudged her arm slightly. “Shush, don’t say anymore,” he whispered as his father sat down in front of the,.

Miwa only smiled at him letting out a small chuckle. “You know I am right, Tobio. Perhaps you could ask him yourself.”

Tobio refrained himself from talking back to Miwa as their father cleared his throat, getting Miwa and Tobio’s attention.

Ennoshita and Nishinoya entered with food, which Tobio didn’t exactly want to eat. His appetite was sort of ruined the moment he realized he had to go to a meeting, looking at his food and sighing.

He’d have to give some to Hinata later, perhaps Hinata would enjoy it and be happy to eat some food after the meeting. Tobio should probably eat only half if he was going to give some to Hinata. Tobio smiled slightly at the thought, putting some food into his mouth as his father started to talk.

“I am planning on holding a royal ball in one week,” their father started, and already, Tobio knew this would all go horribly wrong.

He’d never been to a royal ball before, but knew Miwa had went to one before he was born. It was for alliance purposes, Miwa describing it as “the most boring event I ever had to attend.” He guessed it was probably because she wasn’t involved in it as much, knowing this time the royal ball probably was for Miwa’s sake.

Tobio wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to a royal ball, he’d probably just stand around. He knew how to ballroom dance thanks to the royal ballroom dance tutor Haiba Alisa, but it wasn’t something he’d do willingly.

“What for?” Miwa asked, voicing the question that Tobio also had in his head. “We do not need to hold royal balls for anything, our alliances are fine.”

“I’m glad you asked,” their father said, crossing his arms. “You have been of age for a few years. In case something were to happen, you are to take over this kingdom. This royal ball will help you find a significant other, whoever you may want, to rule alongside you.”

Tobio ignored the look he gave someone beyond Miwa’s chair, either Azumane or Hinata, and let out a loud breath as he leaned into his chair. 

“This is the least productive way to let Miwa find someone to rule alongside her,” Tobio commented.

Miwa nodded, seemingly in agreement. “We could easily do something else, father. This will not work.”

“There is a reason we are holding a ball,” their father informed. “I will be inviting any royalty, I advise it is royalty you get married to.”

Tobio scoffed, his father’s thought process was making no sense at the moment. “Wouldn’t it be more productive if Miwa found someone on her own rather than forcing her to marry into royalty?”

Their father sighed, as if the answer should be obvious. Tobio bit his lip, trying not to say anything rude since obviously, the answer was not obvious. “It has to be royalty, Tobio. It will help us gain more stronger alliances, as well as reunite kingdoms with Karasuno.”

“I oppose this,” Miwa said immediately after, not even bothering to listen to their father’s words. “This will do more harm than good, believe me.”

Tobio heard slight shuffling from behind him, knowing it was Azumane and Hinata. He could make put their words slightly, hearing Hinata agreeing with what Miwa had said.

That enough put confidence into Tobio, who spoke up after Miwa. “You should not go through with the ball. We can easily do something else, hold a meeting with a different kingdom. Something other than a royal ball.”

He watched as his father stared at someone behind Miwa’s chair, smiling at the two of them as he met their gazes.

“You two will attend the royal ball next week. I will have your royal advisor Sir Hinata Shouyou and our royal event coordinator Miss Shimizu Kiyoko prepare anything they deem is necessary for the royal ball. I expect this to be a big event, so I will have our royal tailor Sir Narita Kazuhito make special clothes for this event. There will be  _ no _ objections.”

Tobio sighed, knowing there was no way out of the royal ball now that his father went around and commanded Hinata with instructions he’d have to give to Shimizu and Narita, who weren’t even in the room with them.

He looked to Miwa, frowning as she met his gaze.

It seemed they both knew that this royal ball would not be a good one, Tobio getting a bad feeling about this whole conversation in general.

It seemed out of place, how they held a meeting about this when it seemed they didn’t need to at all. Like their father had said, Miwa had been of age for a few years, so why hold a meeting about her future significant other now?

There were so many things about this that Tobio didn’t like, and that much made him anxious for the week ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone! keep an eye out for the next chapter~
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn or the fic with me !! TuT


	3. serenade for string orchestra in e major ; antonin dvorak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many advantages and disadvantages to having a royal ball. 
> 
> For Shouyou, the only advantage he had was the royal ball being his exact moment to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a special playlist, it gets intense up in hereee
> 
> this is the [normal playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0aYeOcmndXedjK8uPKr8f7?si=o7ckNQFfRtClkqokcJ7Y4w) for the fic !! here is the [special playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1QmrNrHIWTTqVJzx2L9ABc?si=QHV9ESBGRpGxGWxDSJm0fw) for this chapter :)
> 
> have fun reading!!

There were many advantages and disadvantages to having a royal ball. For Shouyou, the only advantage he had was the royal ball being his exact moment to strike.

It would be perfect for assassinating the crown princess, no one would know who killed her due to the amount of people that would be there. The royal advisor would hardly be expected to be involved, Shouyou would be expected to be with Kageyama at the time.

He didn’t like the idea that a royal ball was happening in a week.

It didn’t seem he had a choice, the royal ball was the perfect chance for him to do his job. He’d do the job, get his money, and leave the castle, living the life he was living before.

Shouyou would get more easier assassination jobs, probably disappearing from Kageyama’s life forever. All this would be was a memory.

It was his sixteenth day at the castle, being there for two weeks already. It seemed his stay would be cut short, not being able to stay at the castle for the full two months he had to complete his job.

For the second time that day, Shouyou was managed to get pinned down by Kageyama during their sword fighting practice. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “You’re distracted,” Kageyama stated, staring at Shouyou with confusion.

Shouyou chuckled. “As if, my prince. It seems today is an off-day, I’m sure you don’t mind.”

“I naturally would not,” Kageyama admitted. “However, it isn’t often you get off-days. We can call this off if you aren’t feeling well.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, kind of surprised by Kageyama’s concern that he wasn’t bothering to hide. He let out a short breath, feeling Kageyama shift slightly on top of him. “I’m fine. There is a lot to think about, in case you didn’t know."

Kageyama scoffed, standing up and offering a hand to Shouyou to help him up. Shouyou took his hand, standing up and feeling the warmth of Kageyama’s hand.

He let his hand linger on his hand slightly, feeling Kageyama’s warmth was something he’d never get to do after the week ahead. 

“What do you think of the royal ball?” Shouyou asked. 

Kageyama hummed, indicating he heard Shouyou. He took Shouyou’s hand and led the two of them to a nearby bench, sitting down with their knees touching each other.

“I dislike the idea of it,” Kageyama said, looking straight into Shouyou’s eyes. “It seems Miwa doesn’t like the idea of getting betrothed to someone at a royal ball, either. My father makes horrible choices.”

Shouyou chuckled, trying to make light of the situation so that he could get the assassination out of his head. “Your father makes horrible choices? Kageyama, he  _ hired _ me. Are you perhaps saying I was a horrible choice?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Sir Hinata, I swearー”

“How you wound me, my prince,” Shouyou interrupted, putting a hand to his chest. “Your true feelings for me have been revealed. This is so terribly wounding.”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, crossing his arms. “Oh, how  _ I _ wound you? Might I remind you that you wound me almost everyday by pinning me onto the floor? I fall, Hinata. I fall _ hard.” _

Shouyou tried to stifle in his laughs, unsuccessful as he let them out. He recovered quickly and started to click his tongue. “My dear prince, that is hardly the same wound that you inflict onto me. You recover, and I do not.”

“Who says I recover?” Kageyama asked. “My dear royal advisor, the wound is practically one in the same.”

Shouyou pointed his sword at Kageyama. “Shall we challenge your words, Prince Kageyama?”

Kageyama smirked, pointing his sword at Shouyou in response. “Challenge we shall, Sir Hinata.”

After sword fighting for a while, Shouyou was able to distract his mind from assassinating Miwa. He liked to watch how Kageyama fought, even if it was sloppy, but it was still full of strength and confidence. 

Confidence was a huge part of sword fighting, Shouyou knowing what it was like to not be confident in his kills before. It was what taught him that hesitation wasn’t something to take lightly.

“I’m known not to hesitate,” he reminded himself as he was walking to Miwa’s room, having finished sword fighting with Kageyama.

Kageyama had to return to his royal tutor, who would be teaching him ballroom dancing. It seemed it was for the royal ball, Shouyou giggling as he thought of Kageyama on the dance floor.

He pictured Kageyama as graceful, but also quite clumsy with his steps. But, he’d probably be the star of the night, Shouyou sure that Kageyama would be able to bring his attention to him like he’d been doing for the past two weeks.

Shouyou shook Kageyama out of his head as he reached Miwa’s room, now was not the time to be thinking about him.

It was no surprise that Miwa uttered, “I’m opposed to the dance, Sir Asahi,” as Shouyou entered the room. Shouyou frowned as he looked at Miwa, who was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

She peeked out of her hands as she heard Shouyou close the door, smiling slightly as he walked closer to the two of them. “Ah, Sir Shouyou! I suppose Tobio went back to his royal deeds?”

Shouyou nodded, adjusting the sword at his helm slightly. “He did. I do wish I could spend more time with him.”

“The struggles of youth,” Miwa remarked. “At least you are spending your breaks together and come back right on time. It makes things easier for us, and you get to spend time with Tobio!”

Azumane hummed. “I don’t know how you’re able to handle such a job and tackle being with the prince, it seems like a lot.”

Shouyou wouldn’t lie, it was tiring to spend time sword fighting with Kageyama with other stuff on the side. But, he enjoyed the time he spent with Kageyama more than anything, not wanting to give it up for anything else.

“It is a lot,” Shouyou agreed, chuckling as he tucked his hands behind his cape. “But, I must admit the prince is very fun to be around. I like spending my free time with him.”

Miwa smiled mischievously. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your time with my brother. Have you perhaps ever considered courting him?”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. “Me? Court the prince?”

Shouyou couldn’t, not when he was living a lie in the castle. He couldn’t do such a thing, could never hurt Kageyama so much by courting him. It was impossible, with his real job being an assassin and Kageyama being the prince of Karasuno.

It was impossible for them, Shouyou hated to admit. He wasn’t opposed to courting the prince if the prince would like to. Shouyou would go as far as to admit his growing feelings for the prince. But for Kageyama’s feelings, he wouldn’t.

Not when Kageyama deserved someone better, someone that wasn’t an assassin disguised as a royal advisor.

“Courting the prince would probably get you in trouble with the king,” Azumane informed.

Shouyou sighed, knowing Azumane was probably right. That didn’t stop Miwa, though. “We could always hide the relationship. Keep it secret, you know?”

“I do not think that’s going to work,” Shouyou admitted. “I wouldn’t even court the prince in the first place!”

“Say what you must, Sir Shouyou, I know the truth,” Miwa said, giving Shouyou a small smile, knowing he was flustered. “Ah, that brings me to something. Do you two know Miss Haiba Alisa?”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, he’d seen her name on Kageyama’s schedule before. 

“The name rings some bells. Who is she?” Azumane asked, probably having seen her name on a schedule before too.

Miwa smiled, one that was full of warmth. “Ah, she’s the royal ballroom dancing tutor! She’s so beautiful and graceful!”

Shouyou hadn’t seen her around, but it made sense that she worked at the castle. He wondered why Miwa had brought her up, suddenly intrigued. “Is she going to be at the royal ball?”

“I don’t know,” Miwa admitted, smiling shyly as she averted her eyes from him and Azumane. “I really hope she does… I want to ask her for a dance.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, suddenly understanding. “Princessー”

“I want to at least see her,” Miwa interrupted. “If I can do that, then that alone is enough for me. I do not need to court her, she does not need to court me.”

It seemed Miwa was in a predicament, being told to marry into royalty when all she wanted was to see the royal ballroom dancing tutor and tell her true feelings to her. 

Shouyou could only give Miwa a small smile, he wasn’t too versed in love to know exactly what to tell Miwa. He wished she got what she wanted, her wish simple knowing the route she’d have to go down. Miwa gave Shouyou a smile back, one that didn’t exactly reach her eyes.

Azumane let out a tiny breath after a small silence between the three of them. “It is possible she will be going. I know that the other royal tutors are going.”

Shouyou took this as a chance to find out about the security of the event, hoping it would be easy to do what he had to do. “How about security, Sir Azumane? Are all of the knights of the royal army going to be there?”

Miwa raised an eyebrow. “Security, huh? Are you perhaps worried about Tobio’s safety at the ball?”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, putting both of his hands in front of him and waving them off to shoot off any thought of him being worried. “No! I am not at all concerned,” Shouyou lied. “Not in the slightest, Miwa.”

He was concerned, more than anything, about how Kageyama would react to his sister’s assassination. He was concerned for Kageyama’s safety and well being, and what would happen once Shouyou had to leave the castle.

He gulped, trying to forget the thought. Now was not the time to think about the prince and his life after Shouyou left.

Miwa only smiled in response, knowing that Shouyou was lying. He let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, huffing as Miwa only continued to smile knowingly at him.

Azumane thought for a second before shrugging, giving Shouyou a sympathetic smile. “Ah, sorry, I’m not sure about security. I think you should head over to Commander Daichi’s office to find out. He’ll probably tell you all you need to know,” he informed.

Shouyou nodded, he hadn’t been to the royal commander’s office before. He wondered why he hadn’t gone to such a place sooner, but he supposed now was a better time than ever. “Thank you, Sir Azumane! I will head there when I get the chance.”

“You may go now!” Miwa exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “Come back and tell me if Haiba Alisa is going!”

“And tell me about the security,” Azumane added.

Shouyou nodded, noting Miwa’s excitement to have him figure out if Haiba Alisa was going to go to the royal ball. He excused himself from Miwa’s room and ran over to the royal commander’s office, knowing Kageyama had showed him where it was at during his first day at the castle.

He mapped out the castle in his head since his first day, knowing there was a tower near the ballroom where the royal ball would probably be held. Perhaps that would be the best place to do his job.

He knocked on the royal commander’s door, letting out a shaky breath. Shouyou didn’t expect to only stay for less than a month, but he should’ve known his stay wouldn’t be for too long.

Maybe then he wouldn’t have gotten close to anyone at the castle. Maybe then, he would have spared any of the pain of leaving.

He hesitantly opened the door once he heard a small “come in!” Shouyou gulped as he laid his eyes on the royal army commander, who was sitting in a desk in front of the door.

He looked up from what he was looking at, smiling as his eyes reached Shouyou. “Ah, our royal advisor. I was expecting to you to come soon, actually.”

Shouyou closed the door behind him, raising an eyebrow. “Oh? You expected me?” He asked, walking towards the royal army commander.

He nodded, crossing his arms. “I’m guessing you want my overall plan for the security of the event? That seems to be the only reason you’d come here, anyway.”

“Ah, yes!” Shouyou replied. “If you wouldn’t mind giving it to me, of course.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all, Sir Hinata,” the commander replied, smiling slightly at Shouyou. “Oh, where are my manners? I’m Commander Sawamura Daichi,” he introduced, giving Shouyou his hand.

Shouyou shook his hand, smiling back at the commander. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Commander Sawamura.”

“Likewise,” Sawamura said, handing Shouyou a piece of paper as he retracted his hand. “That will be the security plan for the night. The appointed knights are not instructed to leave the person they are assigned to, so I wouldn’t worry about the princess and the king’s safety.”

Shouyou frowned, knowing Kageyama didn’t have an appointed knight. “Ah, but the princeー”

“ーwill be perfectly safe,” Sawamura finished, giving Shouyou a smile that told him he seemed to know of his interesting relationship with Kageyama. “I assigned my second in command to watch over him. I wouldn’t worry about any security issues regarding the royals.”

Shouyou let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. If anything, he was glad Kageyama would be getting security from the royal army’s second in command. Shouyou took the piece of paper Sawamura handed to him, noting that it had the entire castle’s floor plans on it. 

Shouyou groaned, it seemed like the world was  _ trying _ to make his job easier. 

“Well, I thank you for all your help, Commander Sawamura,” Shouyou said, smiling. He then remembered Miwa’s request and put a finger to his chin. “Ah, do you have the invitation list?”

Commander Sawamura shook his head. “I don’t, but I’m sure Miss Shimizu Kiyoko has it. You helped her coordinate some of the ball, right?”

Shouyou hummed, he remembered doing the bare minimum and just watching her plan out the event. Shouyou supposed it wouldn’t hurt to go back and ask her about the invitation list. 

“I see! Thank you for the help, Commander Sawamura!” Shouyou exclaimed running to the door to complete his next task.

He heard Sawamura yell out a “you’re welcome!” as he rushed out, his cape fluttering behind him as he ran through the castle walls. He really needed to somehow convince the royal tailor to not give him a long cape for the event.

He reached the royal library, opening the door and heading straight to the royal event coordinator’s office, ignoring the weird look the librarian and his assistant were giving him as he rushed passed them.

The door was already open, Shimizu sitting and writing something on a piece of paper. She noticed Shouyou and smiled, waving to him. “Hello, Sir Hinata. Is there something you need?”

“Ah, I would just like to look at the invitation list,” Shouyou responded. “Need to make sure who will be in attendance and all.”

Shimizu hummed, pulling a piece of paper from underneath the one she was writing on top of. “Of course, here you go.” Shouyou took the paper from her hands, Shimizu putting a hand up before he could thank her. “You’ve worked harder than any other royal advisors I’ve seen to secure the prince’s safety. I must admit, it is very admirable.”

At the mention of Kageyama, Shouyou flushed slightly. Did it really seem like he was trying to protect the prince more than anyone else in the castle? Aware of his slightly red face, he shook his head rapidly. “Miss Shimizu, I wonder where such an idea would come from.”

Shimizu only smiled. “As do I, Sir Hinata. It seems it isn’t as obvious to you as it is to the other royal staff. Which is fine, but you should really start to realize some things before it becomes too late.”

At that, Shouyou thanked Shimizu for all of her help and ran out of the library, catching his breath as he reached the entrance to the garden. He looked at the invitation list, seeing Haiba Alisa and letting out a small breath.

He wasn’t sure why his chest painfully churned at Shimizu’s words, knowing the days he got to spend at the castle were coming to a close.

Shouyou huffed, he had no time to think about that. Not until the day came, not until he got the job done.

Kageyama was already waiting for him in the garden, after all. He couldn’t possibly keep him waiting.

It was the day before the royal ball.

Even if it was the day before he had to do the inevitable, he was very excited. Shouyou was instructed last minute to spend the entire day with Kageyama instead of Miwa, who would be doing some important preparation for the royal ball.

Shouyou was smiling on his way to Kageyama’s room with his breakfast, very ecstatic to spend the entire day with him. He figured his last real day at the castle would be spent with Miwa, but unexpected things happen, and now he got to spend it with Kageyama.

If Shouyou was being truly honest with himself, he wouldn’t trade his full last day at the castle with anything else than this.

He stopped in front of Kageyama’s door, not bothering to knock as he let himself in. Kageyama and Miwa both didn’t seem to mind if he just walked into their rooms, and as excited as he was, he couldn't stop himself from opening the door.

“Good morning, Prince Kageー”

Shouyou stood in front of Kageyama, his mouth agape as his eyes landed on the prince. Kageyama turned around slightly, seemingly unsurprised of Shouyou’s presence.

_ Holy shit, _ Shouyou thought, not able to contain the increasing blush on his face as Kageyama walked towards him.

Shouyou was, if anything, absolutely astonished with the way Kageyama looked right now. He was in his outfit for the royal ball, Shouyou knew since he saw it when he visited the royal tailor, Narita Kazuhito. 

His outfit was much different than the one he wore from day to day, a bright blue fabric to contrast the normal white one they were required to wear.

It was full of jewelry, from his sleeves going down to his gloved hands. His cape was more luxurious than the one he’d wear often, seeing as it was the same black but the cape was longer and littered with gold seams on its edges. The inside of the cape was a bright orange, one that seemed to rival Shouyou’s fiery hair.

And,  _ holy shit, _ Shouyou was absolutely  _ fucked. _ Kageyama looked amazing, incredible, gorgeousー

“Quit staring at me and come here,” Kageyama huffed. “I need help tightening my cape.”

Shouyou regained his thoughts and put Kageyama’s breakfast on his bedside table, running up to the prince. “I apologize for being a bit early,” Shouyou said as he helped Kageyama tighten his cape around his shoulders.

“It’s fine,” Kageyama said. “If anything, I’m glad you’re here early. It seems that getting into this outfit is pretty… difficult.”

Shouyou chuckled. “I’d imagine so, my prince. You’re glad, you said? Does that mean you’re excited to spend today with me?”

At the sight of Shouyou brightening as he asked his question, Kageyama seemed to avert his eyes, a bit embarrassed. “And if I am excited?”

Shouyou only smiled brighter. “I would think you are lying to me, Kageyama.”

Kageyama hummed, pulling a book from his bookshelf and waving it in front of Shouyou. “Is your trust in me so little, Sir Hinata?”

“Perhaps it is, my prince,” Shouyou replied. “Do you think you could show me how excited you are?”

Kageyama snorted. “If you so wish me to, I will, dumbass.” Then, he hopped onto his bed, patting the spot beside him. “Come. Let’s read together.”

Shouyou nodded, smiling as he got into bed with Kageyama. They’d sort of done this before Kageyama got a new schedule and the only time they could meet was during their breaks, but Shouyou noticed something significantly different as he laid next to Kageyama.

Kageyama pulled him closer, the two of them basically almost cuddling in the bed.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Kageyama asked, to which Shouyou shook his head.

If anything, this was the most comfortable he’d been in a long time. “You’re rather warm, Kageyama. This feels  _ amaaazing,” _ Shouyou dragged out, melting into Kageyama’s slight embrace.

Kageyama snorted, placing the book in front of the two of them. “Don’t get used to it. I won’t do this anymore after today.”

Shouyou chuckled, he knew that better than anything. “You seem in a very good mood today, my prince. Doing this and offering to read with me? Are you perhaps not feeling well?”

Kageyama huffed. “Obviously not. I just think that if we are to spend the whole day together, we might as well make the most of it.”

Shouyou hummed, letting Kageyama put a piece of fruit from his breakfast into his mouth. The two of them laid in Kageyama’s bed, eating his breakfast as they read, Kageyama flipping through the pages of the book slowly as he waited for Shouyou to finish.

Shouyou wouldn’t trade that morning for anything else, the domesticity of it all making him smile as he read through the pages of the book as fast as he could so Kageyama could continue reading.

The book, if anything, was a lot like the first version of  _ The King of Crows and the Little Bird. _ The reprint did justice in making things more detailed.

Though, Shouyou realized what Kageyama had said only made him frown as they got closer to the end of the book. It seemed the book’s happy ending was no longer existent with the way the book was going.

“This is my favorite book,” Kageyama said a bit sleepily, breaking the silence as Shouyou finished a page, flipping it to the next one.

Shouyou smiled, leaning into Kageyama’s touch a little more. “Why do you like this book so much, Kageyama?” he asked.

Getting no response, he turned around to face the prince, who was now sleeping, his head leaning to the left side of the pillow. 

_ “Uwah, _ Sleepy-yama,” Shouyou whispered, giggling as he pushed Kageyama’s bangs out of his face.

Kageyama was very peaceful when he was sleeping, Shouyou realized. It was surprising, how Kageyama sleeping could be so adorable.

He raised one hand to Kageyama’s head, removing his crown and placing it on the bedside table that has Kageyama’s food. Shouyou gave Kageyama a small smile, knowing that he’d never get to see such a peaceful, beautiful sight ever again.

Shouyou leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Kageyama’s forehead. It wasn’t much, but he hoped somehow, his true feelings would reach him.

“I’m sorry,” Shouyou whispered, trying to blink the tears in his eyes away.

And if he left to the bathroom after that to let Kageyama sleep in for a little more as he tried to contain his sobs, Kageyama wouldn’t have to know.

The day of the royal ball came faster than Shouyou had anticipated. While spending the previous day with Kageyama, it seemed that this day was just a dream.

It would be the day he’d have to end everything.

It was now just a few minutes before the start of the royal ball, Shouyou and Azumane helping Miwa get ready for the royall ball in her room.

“I’m quite nervous,” Miwa admitted. “It isn’t often I get to see Miss Haiba with a beautiful gown.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Miwa,” Shouyou reassured. “She will probably be surprised to see you in a beautiful gown, too!”

Azumane hummed in agreement. “Miss Haiba will find you the most gorgeous in the castle, your highness.”

Miwa chuckled as Shouyou helped put on her crown. “Oh, you two flatter me too much. Suppose you are correct, should I then ask her to dance?”

“Yes!” Shouyou exclaimed, smiling at Miwa. “Miss Haiba will most likely to be thrilled to dance with you!”

Miwa gave Shouyou a small smile, glancing between the two of them as she let out a shaky breath. “I have no idea why, but I have a horrible feeling about tonight. You two enjoy yourselves, alright?”

Shouyou didn’t comment, watching as Azumane nodded. “We’ll try out best, princess. I hope you enjoy yourself as well,” Azumane replied.

The two of them walked out of Miwa’s room as they finished their work with Miwa. All that was left for the two of them was to change into their outfits for the royal ball.

Shouyou made his way to his room, letting out a shaky breath as he tried to plan out what weapons to bring. Of course, he had his assigned sword that he could bring, but he wouldn’t use that to assassinate Miwa.

He’d have it for the sake of decoration, Kageyama might get suspicious if he didn’t have it at his side.

Shouyou walked over to his bed to where he placed his clothing for the night, a raven black uniform with a silk cape darker than the uniform. It was shorter than the one he usually wore, making it easier for him to move in.

Despite his lack of cape, it was still easy to sneak in several knives, daggers, and poison containers into his uniform. It was hardly noticeable still, which made things easier for him. He had a lot of methods he could use.

Shouyou let out a shaky breath as he inserted his sword into his new helm, frowning as he walked to the door, turning off his lights.

This was it, the last time he’d ever step out of this room.

Before he could open the door, something shiny appeared out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to the table beside the door that had a potted plant, spotting something shining in the moonlight.

Shouyou walked over to the plant, picking up the shiny object that was right next to it. His eyes widened as he realized it was a crow broach, one that was surrounded by orange light and blue stars.

He put the broach down, grabbing the piece of paper that was next to it. “Wear this to the royal ball, dumbass. It’ll make you look more gorgeous than you already are,” Shouyou read aloud. He put a hand to his mouth, letting out a small laugh as he picked up the broach again. 

Even if the letter wasn’t signed, Shouyou knew there was only one person in the castle who called him a  _ dumbass. _ It seemed the prince was flirting with him as well, calling him gorgeous.

“He’ll make this all the more harder for me, that dummy,” Shouyou whispered to himself as he put the broach on his uniform.

He put the note back down at the potted plant, smiling as he walked out of his door, proudly wearing the royal crow broach that Kageyama had given him.

Shouyou reached the ballroom faster than he’d prefer to, having walked slower to push back the time where he’d have to finally complete his job. He sighed, he supposed there was no evading the inevitable.

He walked through the doors after smiling at the guards at the entrance, entering the lively royal ballroom.

Shouyou stared in shock at the amount of people at the event, it seemed the entire room was full of royalty socializing with each other and eating.

He spotted Miwa shooing Azumane away as she pointed at Haiba Alisa, Azumane chuckling and walking away as Miwa ran up to Haiba. Shouyou only smiled at the interaction between the two, seeing that Miwa seemed to brighten up when she was talking to Haiba.

Before Shouyou could go up to Miwa and take her to the tower he planned on taking her to, he needed to find Kageyama.

Luckily, it wasn’t so hard. He knew what Kageyama would be wearing, having seen it the day prior to the royal ball.

Somehow, the lighting of the ball combined with the music made looking at Kageyama all the more hard. He looked absolutely  _ beautiful _ under the warm lighting coming from the royal ballroom’s chandeliers, Kageyama just leaning on a wall drinking water alone.

Shouyou chuckled, of course he would be doing that than being on the ballroom dance floor.

He made his way over to Kageyama, knowing this would be the last time he’d ever talk to him. Shouyou let out a shaky breath, he wanted to make this hurt less for Kageyama.

How could he if we was about to kill his sister, though?

“Dumbass,” Kageyama greeted when Shouyou walked up to him, to which Shouyou chucked. Of course he’d say that.

“Rather vulgar today, my prince,” Shouyou commented. “I see you look as gorgeous as ever.”

Kageyama blushed, averting his eyes as he recognized the words he’d once written on a piece of paper. “You do too, Sir Hinata. Very stunning, might I add.”

“Ah, vulgar  _ and _ bold tonight,” Shouyou reinstated. “Are you perhaps suggesting something?”

“Perhaps,” Kageyama confirmed. “I see you’ve found the broach I left for you.”

Shouyou looked down at his chest, smiling as he remembered the note Kageyama had left him. “It is a very beautiful broach, my prince. Am I allowed to keep it?”

“Yes,” Kageyama answered quickly. “It suits you well.”

Shouyou giggled. “As does yours, my prince.”

“It isn’t anything compared to yours,” Kageyama said back. “I had it specially made for you. The librarians teased me for it.”

Shouyou chuckled. “Sir Tsukishima and Sir Yamaguchi do tend to do such things. Don’t they have matching broaches as well?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying our broaches match?”

Shouyou huffed. “Kageyama, it’s painfully obvious how similar they look. The only thing different is that the blue and orange are switched.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Dumbass, as if I’d ever match broaches with you.”

Shouyou giggled, the two of them knowing that Kageyama’s lie was caught. They proceeded to stand there in a comfortable silence, Shouyou longing to spend more time with Kageyama. Just a little more, even if it was just them standing in silence next to each other.

He would take this over not being able to see Kageyama again. Their silence laid unspoken words, after all.

Kageyama glanced at Shouyou ever so slightly, still averting his eyes. “What are you going to be doing?” Kageyama asked.

Shouyou shrugged, letting out a small chuckle. “I have to advise your sister in a bit, but I’m free for the night after that.” Shouyou’s chest tightened, knowing such a lie would be able to be enough to promise something Shouyou would probably never be able to fulfill.

Kageyama hummed, now gaining the courage to look at Shouyou. “I didn’t lie when I said you look gorgeous. You really do.”

Shouyou blushed at Kageyama’s small smile. “And you didn’t bother to say this earlier, Kageyama?”

“I really should have said it earlier,” Kageyama replied, chuckling as he crossed his arms. “It seemed today was the perfect day to do so. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Shouyou nodded, it really seemed to be the perfect day to get confessions out of the way. “I suppose you’re right. Beautiful evening tonight, too.”

“Beautiful evening indeed.” Kageyama smiled shyly, averting his eyes a bit as he opened his mouth to say more. He let out a small breath, now fully looking at Shouyou with determination in his eyes. He grabbed Shouyou’s hands, Kageyama’s hands warmth seeping through his gloves. “Sir Hinata, may I have this dance?”

Shouyou’s eyes widened as his stomach churned, knowing full well he couldn’t no matter how much he wanted to. He gulped as Kageyama tightened his grip on Shouyou’s hands, nervousness apparent on his face.

Shouyou smiled, there was no stopping this. “Yes, Prince Kageyama, yes!” He exclaimed, lowering his voice a little as he continued on. “After I attend to your sister, of course.”

Kageyama’s eyes brightened, a small smile gracing his lips. "Meet me in the garden, Sir Hinata Shouyou." 

Shouyou gave Kageyama the biggest smile he could muster, wanting nothing more than to dance with him. "Of course, for our promised dance, I will.”

Kageyama smiled back as they separated, Shouyou now going to go to Miwa. Oh, how’d he longed to see more of Kageyama’s beautiful smile. He knew he’d never be able to step foot into the garden again after this night.

He let out a small breath as he caught sight of Miwa and Azumane, walking up to the two of them. “Ah, Sir Shouyou, hello!” She exclaimed rather cheerfully, turning to Azumane. “Sir Shouyou is here now, so you may go and mingle. I suppose you want to see Chef Nishinoya?”

Azumane averted his eyes as Shouyou and Miwa chuckled. “Right, be safe, Sir Hinata, Princess Miwa.”

“Of course, we’ll be perfectly fine!” Miwa exclaimed, shooing Azumane away with her hand. She looked back to Shouyou, smiling widely. “Ah, you won’t believe what I learned, Shouyou!”

“What did you learn?” Shouyou asked curiously. Miwa seemed very happy with herself, her smile unwavering as she moved around Shouyou.

“It turns out Miss Haiba is related to the Nekoma kingdom’s prince, Prince Haiba Lev! This means she’s royalty, Shouyou! I talked to her about things, and she asked me on a dance and asked if she could court me! Ah, Shouyou, this makes things so much more better!” Miwa informed, still smiling out of excitement.

Shouyou didn’t expect the king to invite Karasuno’s long time rival, Nekoma, to the royal ball. Though, there was a possibility they could be alliances against a bigger enemy if Miwa and Haiba went through with what they were doing.

He smiled at Miwa, returning her very bright nature. “Uwah, Miwa! This is so exciting!”

“I know!” Miwa exclaimed. “I cannot wait to spend more time with Miss Haiba!”

Before Shouyou could ask if he could have Miwa go over to the tower with him, he hesitated. He didn’t think assassinating Miwa when she had her entire life with Haiba Alisa, the future queens of Karasuno and Nekoma, ahead of her was the smartest thing to do.

It could unify the two kingdoms, and Miwa would be able to live happily. Everything would be fine, and after this night, Shouyou could slip away in the darkness, as if he was never there in the first place.

_ You never hesitate, _ a tiny voice inside of Shouyou told him. 

That much was true, but he pushed the thought away. If he had to hesitate, it would be now. To secure the happiness of the kingdom, hesitation was what Shouyou would do.

So, he smiled at Miwa, and before he could say anything to her about her and Haiba Alisa, the king suddenly appeared next to them.

Shouyou jumped slightly, Miwa’s eyes widening as she laid eyes on her father. “Ah, father,” she greeted, the smile on her face replaced with a frown,

Shouyou felt unease as the king glanced between him and Miwa holding in a breath as the king continued to talk, placing his icy gaze on Shouyou’s warm eyes. “May I pull you away for a moment, Sir Hinata Shouyou?”

It was this moment Shouyou knew something was definitely wrong with the way the king was acting. He wasn’t one to feel unease around the king, but his presence right now was more than enough to get Shouyou to want to run away.

He needed to run away, get to Kageyama, anything to get away from the situation. The king really did not look like he wanted anything good with Shouyou.

He glanced at Miwa, who looked back at him in confusion, shrugging as if she didn’t know what was happening.

Shouyou let out the breath he was holding, looking back at the king. “I suppose you may, your majesty.”

Miwa looked at the two skeptically as the king put an arm around Shouyou, leading him outside of the ballroom. Shouyou walked through the dark hallways with the king, and having mapped the area so many times, knew exactly where the king was leading him.

_ The tower, _ he thought, trying not to say anything that would provoke the king or ruin the uncomfortable silence.  _ We’re going to the tower. _

As soon as they reached the tower, Shouyou felt more suspicious of the king than ever. Walking a flight of steps took time, and it made him think of several things that the king would want with him.

Was is possible that the king knew of his true intention?

“Sir Hinata Shouyou,” the king started, slamming the door to the tower shut. “Lovely evening we’re having, am I right?”

Shouyou nodded, still uneasy about the whole thing. “It is a beautiful evening indeed, your majesty.”

“I’m quite surprised you managed to get my children to trust you,” the king said, giving Shouyou a smile. “I’ve known that you’ve been assigned to assassinate Miwa since you stepped foot into the castle.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, he was sure the assassination agency would be able to cover his tracks. “How did youー”

“I suppose it isn’t obvious, but I hired you,” the king interrupted, not giving Shouyou any room to respond. 

Shouyou stepped forward slightly, his hand next to the sword at his helm. “You hired someone to assassinate your  _ daughter? _ How could you get someone to do such a thing?” 

Shouyou wouldn’t lie if someone asked if he was angry. He was furious the king would do such a thing when his children just wanted to  _ live happily. _

The king shook his head, chuckling. “That simply wasn’t my goal, Sir Hinata. I suppose none of my children have told you yet of what happened to their mother?”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. “You couldn’t have possibly had her killed.”

“That is a bit dark, Sir Hinata,” the king said. “I didn’t have her killed, but she was killed by her royal advisor. I was almost sure you’d do the same thing to Miwa earlier than this, but it seems you’ve gotten too close to the two of them.”

“Then why did you hire me?” Shouyou demanded. “If you knew I could’ve killed her earlier, why did you hire me?”

The king crossed his arms. “Why did I hire you? Well, my goal was to make my children understand the dangers of letting people get too close to you without suspicion. They didn’t seem to understand after what happened to their mother.”

Shouyou huffed. The king’s reasoning was unjust, weak, as if he had no regard for his children at all and was doing this for fun. “You cannot be serious. You cannot have such a weak goal and end up sacrificing the happiness of both of your children.”

“People do things differently, Sir Hinata,” the king said. “It had to be done.”

“It did not,” Shouyou hissed. “None of this should’ve been done.”

The king gave Shouyou a smile, one that told him that he was no longer safe where he was. “It seems you oppose this because you too got too close to them. If you so wish happiness for my children, why don’t we save them the pain?”

Before Shouyou could react, the king rushed towards him, pulling a knife out of his uniform.

Shouyou decided against pulling out the sword at his side, hesitating as the knife went straight into his side, probably where his liver was.

He gasped in pain, coughing up blood as the king kicked him to the ground, pulling the knife out of Shouyou as quickly as it came in.

Shouyou writhed in pain on the floor, god, getting stabbed hurt more than anything he’d ever experienced. He closed his eyes in pain, biting his lips as he refrained from screaming.

“Keep in mind this was needed, Sir Hinata Shouyou,” the king said as he stood up straight, Shouyou peering one of his eyes open and stared straight at the king. He was smiling, throwing the knife on the floor.

Shouyou tried to say something back, a burst of white pain shooting up his body as he coughed up more blood, letting himself fall limp onto the floor.

“A shame it must end this way,” the king whispered loud enough for Shouyou to hear. He felt light-headed as the king began walking to the door, turning around to say one last thing to Shouyou.

He was still smiling, reaching for the doorknob. “It seems you won’t get your happy ending, after all. I wonder how Tobio will react to all of this.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened.  _ Kageyama, _ he thought.  _ I need to get to Kageyama. _

He was able to pick himself off of the ground as the king slammed the door shut, Shouyou hearing a locking noise from the outside. He huffed, using his arms and the very little strength he had left to make his way towards a tower window.

“Agh!” Shouyou felt another burst of pain shoot up his body, falling as quick as he’d gotten up.

He fell onto the floor, his eyes watching the moon and the stars above as they slowly faded into darkness.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to no one in particular, knowing that it wouldn’t reach anyone at all.

For the first time in his stay at the castle, he left Kageyama waiting in the garden for a dance they were never going to have, Shouyou’s eyes shutting as he let the pain and the darkness take over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone! keep an eye out for the next chapter~
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn or the fic with me !! TuT


	4. string quintet in c major ; luigi boccherini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio was getting bored waiting out in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe another tobio pov :0
> 
> this is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0aYeOcmndXedjK8uPKr8f7?si=o7ckNQFfRtClkqokcJ7Y4w) for the fic !! i hope u listen as u read and enjoy :)
> 
> have fun reading!!

Tobio was getting bored waiting out in the garden.

He hadn’t seen Hinata with his sister, having guessed that he finished his job with Miwa and made his way over to the garden. To Tobio’s surprise, Hinata wasn’t there.

If Hinata wasn’t in the garden or with Miwa, then where would he be?

He frowned, walking back to the royal ballroom. Maybe Hinata didn’t want to dance, or maybe he was blending in with the crowd when he looked towards Miwa.

Tobio stepped into the ballroom, sighing as warmth from the ballroom seeped through his clothes. He looked around the ballroom for Hinata’s fiery hair, furrowing his eyebrows as he wasn’t able to find him. He walked up to Miwa, who was with Azumane, seemingly worried.

“Are you two okay?” Tobio asked as he approached the two of them, Miwa letting out a shaky breath as she faced her brother.

“Father took Shouyou somewhere,” Miwa informed. “Normally, I wouldn’t be concerned, but father is back and Shouyou is  _ not.  _ I had Sir Asahi ask the guards if they saw him walking around outside of the ballroom, but he isn’t anywhere, Tobio.”

Tobio’s heart dropped, his chest tightening slightly as he took in the information. If the guards outside hadn’t seen him return, then something was definitely wrong. Hinata was often on schedule with his job, doing what he was asked.

Tobio knew from their day before that Hinata was assigned to be with Miwa for the first part of the night, and he wasn’t to leave the royal ball unless Miwa did. Tobio also knew he wouldn’t skip out on their dance. He didn’t have reason to, this whole situation not making any sense.

“Did father say anything before taking Hinata somewhere?” Tobio asked.

Miwa shook her head. “Just said he was going to pull him away for a moment.”

Tobio clicked his tongue, not wanting to assume the worst. Hinata was okay, their father wouldn’t hurt him. He turned to Azumane. “Do you think we can ask the royal commander for help?”

Azumane nodded, glancing between Miwa and Tobio. “I suppose we can, I think Commander Daichi still has some people in the army that aren’t on guard tonight.”

Miwa hummed, putting a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. “Don’t worry too much. I’ll go to father and see if I can find out where Shouyou is.”

“Miwa,” Tobio whispered, averting his eyes. “I’m not so concerned, but…”

Miwa gave Tobio a small smile, squeezing his shoulder slightly before letting go. “I know, Tobio. He’s probably getting something in his room for all we know. You and Sir Asahi can go to Commander Sawamura.”

Azumane and Tobio nodded, Tobio running ahead since he’d seen Sawamura earlier. He was sure Azumane wouldn’t mind his speed. 

He just wanted to assure that Hinata was alright. 

Hinata wouldn’t leave him waiting in the garden after he asked for a dance, right?

“Commander Sawamura,” Tobio started as he ran up to him, Azumane on his tail.

Sawamura looked at him curiously, acknowledging that Azumane was right behind Tobio. “Is something wrong, your highness?”

“Hinata is missing,” Tobio said urgently. “He isn’t here, and he was supposed to be with Miwa and then father took him away andー”

Commander Sawamura put his hand on Tobio’s shoulder, interrupting him from his thoughts. “I got it. I’ll send some people out to help with the search, you and Sir Asahi stay here with my second in command.”

Tobio let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you so much, Commander.”

Sawamura nodded. “It’s no problem, your highness. I hope Sir Hinata is alright.”

Tobio watched as Sawamura walked off, facing Azumane with a frown. Azumane returned the frown, letting out a sigh. “Do you think your father is suspicious?” Azumane asked, crossing his arms.

Tobio shrugged. He wasn’t too sure himself, he didn’t want to accuse his father of anything. “I’m not too sure. I’m more concerned about Hinata, if anything.”

Tobio turned around as he realized that Commander Sawamura’s second in command, Commander Sugawara Koushi, was approaching. He smiled at at the two of them, giving Tobio a nudge to his elbow. “Sir Hinata will be okay. I understand your worry, though. There’s always the possibility he got lost in the castle!”

_ And there’s a possibility that he didn’t get lost and something happened,  _ Tobio thought, letting out a shaky breath as he felt his heartbeat quicken. He wasn’t sure why, but he had an incredibly bad feeling about the whole situation.

“I think we can sneak out of the royal ballroom without your father noticing,” Sugawara whispered, putting a hand to his mouth to direct his words at Azumane and Tobio. He gave Tobio a small smile. “You just look a little worried, and we can’t have that.”

“I’m fine,” Tobio huffed, clearing his throat. “I just hope  _ he _ is. I don’t exactly have a good feeling about everything,” Tobio admitted, even if he usually wouldn’t put his feelings out there.

Sugawara hummed, crossing his arms. “Right, well my offer still stands. We’re going to have to try to get people not to notice us leaving, but I think we can pull it off if you really want to help look for Sir Hinata.”

Tobio nodded, averting his eyes. “I want to look for him.”

“Very well,” Azumane said. “I’ll cover for you if someone asks where you are. You and Sir Suga can go.”

Tobio let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Sir Azumane.”

“We’ll try to be quick,” Sugawara said to Azumane, turning to Tobio and giving him a small smile once again. “Where do you want to start?”

Tobio thought for a moment, thinking back to what his sister told him. She didn’t mention a location, to which Tobio frowned. If he couldn’t pinpoint an area, where would he even start?

“The castle towers,” Tobio replied, looking to Sugawara. He supposed since there was a tower close to the royal ballroom, it wouldn’t hurt to check there first.

Sugawara nodded. “Great, lead the way!”

They walked out of the royal ballroom as discreetly as possible, Sugawara telling the guards at the entrance of the royal ballroom to not tell anyone of their whereabouts.

Luckily, since Sugawara was the second in command royal army commander, they listened and told him not to worry about a thing.

They made their way out of the royal ballroom, Tobio sprinting down the hallway despite his heavy clothes. It didn’t matter if he made so much noise as he ran, the jewelry on his uniform hitting each other as he ran as fast as he could.

Sugawara was able to keep up with him, saying something like “woah! you’re so fast, my prince!” as Tobio opened the door to the tower, huffing as he saw the stairs.

He let out a shaky breath and began running up the stairs, Sugawara following closely behind him as the sounds of their steps echoed through the tower walls.

Out of breath as he reached the top of the tower, Tobio found himself staring down at boots that stood by the castle door. He looked up, seeing Commander Sawamura Daichi looking back down at him.

“Daichi? What are you doing here?” Sugawara asked before Tobio could say anything, his mouth agape as he was still shocked to see Sawamura looking down at him.

Tobio watched as Sawamura cleared his throat, looking at Tobio rather than Sugawara. “With the utmost respect, my prince, what are you doing here?”

Tobio huffed, still tired from running down the hallway then up the stairs. “I wanted to find Sir Hinata. I want to make sure he’s okay.”

Sawamura gave Tobio a small smile. “If I may, why do you care so much about Sir Hinata?”

“Daichi…” Sugawara whispered, as if he knew where such a question would lead. Tobio paid no mind to Sugawara, instead answering Sawamura’s question. 

He wouldn’t openly admit that Hinata’s safety was something he cared so much about because Hinata was so important to him, having given him so much compassion that he’d never thought he’d deserved.

Tobio huffed, saying what he thought would be appropriate even if something in him was telling him to tell Sawamura the truth. “He is my royal advisor, Commander Sawamura. If he is not with me or my sister unless stated otherwise, I’m concerned for his well-being.”

Sugawara interjected into the conversation, standing beside Tobio. “May I ask why you’re standing by the door? I thought you were searching for Sir Hinata?”

Now that Sugawara pointed it out, Tobio noted how unusual it was for Sawamura to be standing by the tower door when he said he would be looking.

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Commander Sawamuraー”

Tobio was cut off by screaming on the other side of the door, immediately recognizing said scream as Hinata. He looked to Sugawara, his eyes wide as Sugawara only looked back at him in solemn.

Sugawara looked at Sawamura, as if it made sense. “Oh goodness. Daichi, that isn’t good.”

Sawamura only nodded, looking at Tobio with his same small smile from earlier, this time much more sad than the last. Tobio frowned, looking at Sugawara, who had a sort of shocked expression as if he realized what was going on.

“What’s going on?” Tobio hissed, turning his attention to Sawamura.

Sawamura sighed, crossing his arms. “Sir Hinata Shouyou is not only your royal advisor, your highness.”

Tobio blinked.  _ “What?” _

“He is an assassin, Prince Kageyama,” Sawamura admitted, clearing his throat as he continued to say more. “He was most likely going to assassinate you and your sister today.”

Tobio’s heart dropped, his eyes widening as he took in the information presented to him. Hinata was supposed to kill him and his sister?

Hinata wasn’t actually a real royal advisor in the first place?

Tobio let out a shaky breath, feeling more betrayed than worried about Hinata now. Had their entire relationship been an act, then? Was Hinata just acting to get closer to him and Miwa, his feelings towards the two of them as fake as his job as a royal advisor?

“Sir Hinata was found unconscious inside of here, bleeding out when we found him,” Sawamura informed, pointed to the door behind him. “It is unclear how this happened.”

Tobio’s eyes widened. “Wait, Sir Hinata was unconscious? Is he alright?”

Sugawara put a hand on Tobio’s shoulder, perhaps to calm him down more than anything right now. He still felt betrayed, but worry etched into his feelings, having heard it wasn’t him who was going to die that night.

Even if Hinata’s goal was to kill him or Miwa, it wasn’t them who were injured. It was Hinata, and that much made Tobio’s walls break and become even more concerned about him.

“The royal medic is taking care of him as we speak,” Sawamura said, noting Tobio’s concern rather than the betrayal of it all. “I’m not sureー”

Then, a scream ripped through the castle walls, Sugawara letting go of Tobio’s shoulder as he rushed forward. He tried pushing past Sawamura, one thought in his mind as he tried to get to the door.

_ Hinata. I need to get to Hinata. _

Sawamura pushed back, to which Tobio furrowed his eyebrows. “Commander Sawamura, pleaseー”

“You can’t,” Sawamura said. “I can’t let you go in there for your safety.”

Sugawara interjected. “Daichi, let him in. You know you can’t keep him out here. Sir Hinata wouldn’t hurt him if his condition is as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

“Please,” Tobio pleaded. “Please, I don’t care if his real intention was something different. Sir Hinata is my royal advisor and I want to see him.”

Sawamura sighed, knowing he couldn’t do anything to stop Tobio. He stepped away from the door, Sugawara following close after Tobio as he opened the door as quickly as he could.

He slammed the door open, making the royal medic jump from where they were sitting. Tobio’s eyes widened as he looked at Hinata, who was laying still on the ground.

Hinata was looking worst than he expected, the moonlight not doing his pale skin any favors. Tobio met Hinata’s gaze, who was staring up at him with half-lidded eyes, weak and unmoving.

It was then when Tobio couldn’t control his legs, rushing up to Hinata despite hearing the medic’s and Sugawara’s protests, saying Hinata could hurt him.

Tobio would scoff, how could Hinata hurt him when he looked like he was on the brink of death? How could Hinata hurt him when his eyes stared sadly at Tobio, ones that were telling him that he was sorry?

Tobio gathered Hinata into his arms, not caring about the blood getting onto his uniform. Hinata coughed as Tobio pulled him slightly closer, his breathing shallow and coming out in short pants.

Tobio frowned. “Why?” was all he could ask, was all he could say to Hinata, who had betrayed his trust more than anything.

Hinata seemed to understand, weakly turning his head to face Tobio. “Was only s’pposed to kill Miwa,” he responded. “Not you… N-Never you.”

Tobio didn’t like the way Hinata tried to get his words out in short sentences. He watched as Hinata blinked slowly, meeting Tobio’s gaze once again. “The king… did this. G-Got stabbed by him.”

Tobio’s eyes widened. “My father? Did this?”

Hinata slowly nodded, letting his head loll around in Tobio’s chest. “H-Hey, my prince?”

Tobio hummed, his eyebrows furrowing at what Hinata called him. He didn’t exactly have the energy to respond, still processing the information given to him. Why would his father do such a thing?

If he knew Hinata was an assassin, wouldn’t it be easier to put in in the royal prison? Tobio, if anything, was more confused by his father’s actions.

“Everything… everything I said to you was real. M-My feelings for you are… are real,” Hinata admitted, letting out a long shaky breath. “I wanted to stay. Stay longer with y-you.”

Before Tobio could respond, he felt Hinata put his hand weakly on Tobio’s chest, chuckling. “I guess… I n-need to let go. Can’t have these feelings anymore.”

Tobio frowned, what was he talking about? “Hinata, whatー”

Hinata only smiled, letting out a watery chuckle. “Prince Kageyama, you… y’were the m-most amazing thing to ever h-happen to me…”

Tobio watched as Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut, his own eyes widening as he held Hinata closer to him. “Hinataー Hinata,  _ pleaseー” _

Not getting a reaction from Hinata, he felt big, hot tears in his eyes, threatening to come out as he pleaded to Hinata to wake up.  _ Please, _ Tobio pleaded in his mind as he let his tears run free.  _ Please, let him live. Let me see him again. Let me tell him that I don’t want him to let go. _

Tobio spent days in the medical facility.

The royal ball ended as soon as it began, his father able to hide the fact that he stabbed their royal advisor from the general public. It was like it never happened, the people wouldn’t have to know.

However, Tobio and Miwa were able to find the truth quickly, their father not keeping it a secret from them at all when confronted.

“Why would you do such a thing?” Miwa asked, crossing her arms. “Why would you almost  _ kill _ our royal advisor even if he was an assassin? Why couldn’t you just arrest him?”

Tobio was thankful Miwa was angry, he wouldn’t be able to get out any questions at his current state. He just wanted to see Hinata awake, wanted Hinata to explain his side of what happened.

“It was required to kill him,” their father started. “If he died, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“That is not true in the  _ slightest,” _ Tobio hissed. “You knew how much he meant to us, so why? Why would you try to kill Hinata instead of throwing him into prison?”

Their father only scoffed. “Would you rather he killed your sister?”

“I do not give any  _ fucks _ to if Hinata was going to kill Miwa,” Tobio said, glaring. “He  _ didn’t, _ and you almost killed him for not doing  _ shit.” _

Miwa nodded, putting herself into the conversation. “He didn’t kill me, but you almost killed him when we could’ve dealt with this differently. Where are your morals?”

“I simply want what is best for you two,” the king said. “I figured having an assassin attempt to assassinate Miwa would be enough to show you two that trusting people blindly is a horrible thing.”

Tobio had enough. He stood up from where he was sitting, slamming his hand on the table in front of them. “You risked our lives for this. This whole thing could’ve been avoided, yet you decided to almost murder someone who’s cared for us for almost a month after  _ you _ hired him. I’ve heard enough to know  _ you _ are in the wrong here.”

Tobio stormed out of the room, making his way to the medical facility, to where he’d spend the next few days. Nishinoya and Ennoshita would come by with his food as he sat next to Hinata’s bed, reading  _ The King of Crows and the Little Bird.  _

He never got pushed out of the medical facility, the royal medic Yachi Hitoka letting him stay as she did check-ups on Hinata.

There was a lot Tobio wanted to say to his father, a lot he wanted to scream at Hinata, but the sight of his royal advisor unconscious in the bed in front of him made him want to hug Hinata and tell him that things would work out alright.

“You need to get a good night’s sleep,” Miwa said one day as Tobio continued to read from his book. “Sir Shouyou will be here when you come back.”

Tobio looked from his book, shaking his head. “But heー”

“ーwill be here, Tobio,” Miwa finished, smiling slightly at Tobio. “Go to your room. I’ll have Miss Yachi watch over him for the night.”

Tobio frowned, looking at Hinata. He was still worse for wear, but definitely better than when Tobio first saw him on the floor of the tower. He sighed, putting his hand on top of Hinata’s as his sister stood up, walking to the other side of the medical facility as if she knew Tobio wanted some privacy.

He squeezed Hinata’s hand, letting out a tiny sob as he let out a breath. “Please,” Tobio whispered. “Hinata, don’t let go. Not yet.”

Despite his words, he let go of Hinata’s hand, letting himself out of the medical facility.

Tobio fell asleep rather quickly, exhaustion from the last few days catching up to him. Right when he reached his bed he immediately passed out, not bothering to change into any sleeping clothes.

Though, in the middle of the night, he was (rather rudely) awaken by knocking at the door.  _ Really _ loud knocking.

Tobio groaned, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. He really didn’t want to go up to the door to open it, but the knocking persisted.

He got out of his bed, slowly making his way to the door in the darkness of his room. Tobio slowly opened the door, the light from the outside hallway seeping in and revealing who was in front of his door.

“Hinataー” Tobio gasped, grabbing Hinata as he fell forward into Tobio’s arms.

He immediately ushered Hinata into his room, closing his door as fast as he could as he led Hinata to his bed.

Tobio was surprised, if anything, to see Hinata at his front door. Though, seeing Hinata stare at him from his bed made him at a lost of words. He didn’t know if he should feel angry to see Hinata, or happy, or shocked, or all three. 

He just stared at Hinata with the little light the moon shining through the window could offer, Hinata staring back.

Hinata then gave Tobio a small smile. “Why did you help me?” he asked.

Tobio let out a shaky breath, thinking carefully about his answer. “My father makes bad choices, my royal advisor. It seems you were a victim of said choices, and I chose to help you.”

Hinata chuckled. “As if that was obvious from the beginning, my prince. The king of Karasuno didn’t seem too bad at first.”

“Most people think that,” Tobio admitted. “This was not a great decision at all. I don’t know where to go from here with him.”

Hinata hummed, immediately going to address the elephant in the room. “I was hired to kill your sister in two months,” he said, averting his eyes from Tobio’s. “I couldn’t. On that night, I couldn’t.”

Tobio huffed. He remembered what Hinata had said to him one time at the garden while they were sword fighting. “You hesitated,” he said, to which Hinata nodded. He frowned, Hinata was known not to. “Why?”

Hinata decided to look back at Tobio, meeting his gaze as he sat back up in bed. “How could I when I love you so much, you dummy?”

Tobio’s eyes widened, not expecting Hinata to say that. Before he could respond, he watched as Hinata started coughing, leaning slightly forward on his bed.

Tobio put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, pushing him back slightly onto the bed. “Dumbass, don’t strain yourself,” he hissed, no real aggression behind his words.

Hinata smiled, falling back into the bed. “You aren’t mad? I tried to assassinate your sister, Kageyama.”

Tobio shrugged, unsure how to feel about the entire thing. “I’m upset, but more at my father than at you. I don’t know how he thought this would be a good idea, but clearly, he didn’t expect us getting feelings for each other.”

Hinata’s amber eyes widened, swimming with emotion as he processed Tobio’s words. “That’s cruel.” He cleared his throat, averting his eyes away from Tobio’s own. “I left the medical facility because I was going to leave tonight. I wanted to say goodbye.”

At that, Tobio moved closer to Hinata, putting his hand on top of Hinata’s. It was warm against his cold hand, Tobio sighing as Hinata only smiled up at him, exhaustion apparent on his face. 

“You should sleep,” Tobio whispered, ignoring what Hinata had previously told him. “We can talk more in the morning, when Miwa is up, too.”

Hinata chuckled, intertwining their fingers. “Mm, I just told you I’m not going to stick around, silly.”

Before Tobio could protest, Hinata sat up from his bed, his face closer to Tobio’s than ever before. Hinata licked his lips, glancing between Tobio’s lips and his eyes. Tobio slightly parted his lips, noticing Hinata had done the same.

Tobio let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, pressing their lips together. Hinata’s lips were slightly chapped from his days at the medical facility, but were nonetheless as soft as Tobio imagined them to be.

Then, he felt Hinata push something into his mouth with his tongue, Tobio’s eyes widening as he separated hesitantly from Hinata, who only smiled at him once they made eye contact.

Tobio’s vision blurred, sudden drowsiness taking over as he laid his head on the side of his bed. “Hinaー” he started, watching through his blurred vision as Hinata stood up slightly from his bed.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered, pressing a kiss to Tobio’s hand. “I love you. Don’t forget me, okay?”

_ I love you too, _ he wanted to say, wanted to shout at Hinata, wanted to tell him not to  _ leave. _

The last thing Tobio remembered before he fell asleep was Hinata’s warm touch leaving him, and a small kiss on his forehead.

Tobio woke up the next morning in his bed, immediately standing up and rushing to the medical facility, not spotting Hinata in his room.

There was no way Hinata left so soon, no way that Hinata could’ve gone so quickly. Not when there was still so much more than what he had to say.

He opened the door to the medical facility, seeing Miwa and Azumane standing by the bed Hinata was once laying on. Tobio frowned as Miwa faced him, giving him a small smile.

“Shouyou is gone,” Miwa whispered as Tobio walked up to her and Azumane. “I’m sorry, Tobio.”

Tobio frowned at the empty spot on the bed.

It was as if he never had a royal advisor in the first place, as if Hinata had never set foot into the castle. Despite that, the only thing that Tobio was able to think about was how they never had their dance in the garden.

And for some reason, that made his heart ache in a way he never thought it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone! keep an eye out for the last chapter~
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn or the fic with me !! TuT


	5. serenade for strings in c major ; tchaikovsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two books, one ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end ;)
> 
> this is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0aYeOcmndXedjK8uPKr8f7?si=o7ckNQFfRtClkqokcJ7Y4w) for the fic !! i hope u listen as u read and enjoy :)
> 
> have fun reading!!

_ When asked why the author of The King of Crows and the Little Bird decided to reprint his work, he replied with, "It deserved a better ending." _

_ Udai Tenma is known for his books on fantasy, his most popular work being the fantasy children's book The King of Crows and the Little Bird. It has been reprinted into a chapter book, one spanning a few more pages than the original and dealing with more serious topics. _

_ "It frames itself as a sad ending," Udai said. "You expect it to end sadly, yet it doesn't. But, with the knowledge of what you had just read, the ending isn't happy anymore. It's more bittersweet, is it not?" _

_ Udai's work is often known for its similar endings to fairy tales. The King of Crows and the Little Bird was one that ended in such a way, but got reprinted. _

_ "The ending was one everyone was expecting," Udai informed. "However, with the reprint, do you really think the characters will get the happy ending they wanted?" _

_ "I always answer no. Because it doesn't seem like there's any hope," Udai chuckled. "But, they always find their silver lining, don't they? And that's what makes writing special. Because their happy ending happens when it seems hopeless, but they aren't. They are simply full of hope that it will all be okay, and that's what gets them through." _

Shouyou often wondered when his happy ending would arrive.

Daydreaming of the day where he’d be living his happiest life, he often wondered when such a thing would occur.

The concept of a happy ending was something that often happened in books, after all.

It was something reminiscent of the first version and the reprint of  _ The King of Crows and the Little Bird. _

The first version of the book had a happy ending, one where the king of crows was able to get his kingdom unified under the help of the little bird that thawed his heart.

It was a happy ending for the two of them, they ruled alongside each other in happiness and prosperity. 

The reprint, however, was a somewhat different story. While following the first version almost word for word in the beginning, the ending changed rather significantly.

Before leaving the castle, Shouyou spotted the book by Kageyama’s bedside table and opted to find out the ending rather than to leave it unknown.

He was able to make sense of it before jumping out of Kageyama’s window, leaving for the night, only to never return to the castle again.

The ending, of the book and of Shouyou’s story with the prince of Karasuno, goes something like this.

Shouyou wasn’t berated for being unable to assassinate the princess when he returned to the agency to collect the money he could still get for opting out of the job.

He luckily got a good amount of money, probably enough to last him for at least a few years. Shouyou was excited to at least have enough money to keep himself going.

Perhaps he’d get another assassination job, too, an easier one at that. His reputation was most likely ruined for not being able to assassinate the princess, the agency telling him after he was given his money that the job to assassinate the princess had been called off.

Not that it mattered to Shouyou, but he was glad that Miwa and Kageyama would be safe. Miwa would be able to have her happy ending, and so would Kageyama.

That was all he wanted for them, anyway.

Shouyou spent what seemed like a few days in his own house, lounging around until he actually had to go outside to get some food. He supposed there was no harm in going outside where the royal army was probably looking for him when all he wanted was food.

Shouyou thought about his stay at the castle for the few days that he had stayed at his house, attempting to read what little books he had left. After Kageyama taught him how to read, he now could happily read the childhood books he had, thankful for his time spent at the castle.

Shouyou wouldn’t lie if he was asked if he missed the castle. He missed more than just the castle, he missed spending time with Kageyama and the other castle staff, that one month more enjoyable than anything else in his life.

He put on his skin-tight black suit, as well as his black hooded cape to keep his orange hair hidden. Shouyou then spotted the crow broach Kageyama had given him, eyes widening as sunlight from his window hit it, perfectly enough to make it shine in the light.

He supposed there was no harm in putting it on underneath his cape. It would be reminder of his time at the castle, and he’d wear it secretly everyday if he remembered to.

Shouyou then wore black gloves and boots, having not worn such light pieces of clothing in so long. “Working at the castle will do that to you, I guess,” Shouyou said to himself, chuckling as he took a bag of his money and walked outside.

He walked to Karasuno’s marketplace, a place normally full of people selling things and people buying food. When Shouyou reached the marketplace, it  _ was _ full of people, but the only difference was that they were surrounding one area.

He avoided said crowd and was able to make it to the food stands, sighing as he looked over to it. It seemed to be growing ever so slightly, more people running up to it.

Shouyou shrugged, it was probably nothing. He walked over to a fruit stand, curiously looking at the crowd as he looked at a few apples.

“They’re looking at the princess and the prince,” the store vendor said, to which Hinata jumped slightly.

He giggled, scratching the back of his head. “Ah, is that so? What are they doing here?”

“Oh, you won’t believe this!” They exclaimed, pulling Shouyou in slightly. “Apparently the king confessed to killing their royal advisor, and as it seems, the entire kingdom got angry. Everyone started protesting against the king, and now he’s leaving to a nearby village out of embarrassment. The princess is scheduled to take over the kingdom as the queen very soon!”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. Miwa was becoming the queen because the king confessed into doing something horrible, and he left out of embarrassment? It sounded, if anything, the most cowardly thing of the king to do.

“I would like to reiterate it wasn’t out of embarrassment,” a voice behind Shouyou suddenly said. “I made him leave.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, he’d recognize that voice better than anyone, having spent so much time with him. The store vendor’s eyes widened as well, immediately letting out an apology. “Ah, I apologize, Prince Kageyama. It seems you are correct.”

Shouyou heard Kageyama hum, letting out a low snort. “Well, it is fine. I suppose he deserved to get kicked out because of his horrible decisions.”

Shouyou resisted the urge to react, not Kageyama and his admitting to his father’s terrible decisions. Though, his father’s confession was a lie, if anything.

Shouyou wasn’t dead, yet their father admitted to murder. So, how did this all come about?

“Also, you need to do a better job in hiding your orange hair, my royal advisor,” Kageyama whispered into his ear. “Meet me at the garden.”

And with that, Shouyou turned around in shock, seeing that Kageyama was no longer behind him and was now walking away.

Shouyou only let out a shaky breath, he didn’t expect to be found this quickly.

“You’re late, my prince,” Shouyou said as Kageyama stepped into the royal garden, his expression unknown as he stared at Shouyou.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “And you are early, Sir Hinata.”

Shouyou huffed. “With all due respect, Prince Kageyama, I don’t think you should’ve called me here,” Shouyou admitted. “I thought we ended our relationship with each other quite nicely.”

“Yet here you are. You didn’t even let me say goodbye,” Kageyama said rather bluntly. “You just told me about your feelings and left.”

Shouyou averted his eyes, not wanting to see Kageyama’s hurt expression. “Perhaps what your father said got to me.” Shouyou looked back at Kageyama hesitantly, who looked at him in confusion. “He said something about sparing you and Miwa from the pain of finding out my true identity. So, I left,” Shouyou clarified.

Kageyama crossed his arms. “You’re rather cruel, Sir Hinata, for leaving me like that. I advise you not to do that again.”

Shouyou sighed. “It wasn’t like I wanted to. I just wanted to do what I thought would be best for the both of us.”

“And you were rather wrong,” Kageyama said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Shouyou. “I suppose you felt yearning? A sense of longing?”

Shouyou couldn’t deny that he felt those things, he really did, but he decided against telling that to Kageyama. He didn’t come to the castle for a closure, but maybe that was what Kageyama wanted. “Why did you call me out here, Prince Kageyama?”

Kageyama, obviously not expecting the question, only stared at Shouyou as he tried to think of an answer. “I wanted to know why.”

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion. “Why?”

“Why you didn’t fight harder,” Kageyama clarified. “Why you left without trying to clear your name.”

Shouyou let out a small chuckle, crossing his arms. “I’m an assassin, your highness. Why would I try to clear my name when I so obviously cannot justify my title?”

Kageyama sighed. “Look, I didn’t call you here for a fight. I just wanted… closure, if you will.”

Shouyou knew it. It wasn’t that closure was a problem, he probably needed it too, but perhaps Kageyama should’ve led with that. “I’m an assassin,” Shouyou repeated. “I could kill you if I had the chance to.”

“But you also said your feelings were real,” Kageyama said. “Everything you felt at the castle, you said you had to let it go. You would not kill me, no matter how much you tried.”

Shouyou frowned, Kageyama was right. “That doesn’t change the fact that I almost killed your sister. Do you not understand that being around me is something you shouldn’t do?”

“You’re a  _ dumbass _ if you think I wouldn’t fight my father for us to be together,” Kageyama said rather quickly, leaving no room for Shouyou to say anything. “He left because Karasuno fought against him.  _ Karasuno _ fought for us, Sir Hinata.”

Shouyou stared at Kageyama’s intense eyes, regaining his posture. “You have to realize that Karasuno doesn’t know your royal advisor was an assassin. That’s the only reason they fought for this.”

“Heavens, have you been holed up in your house for the last few weeks?” Kageyama asked. 

Shouyou shrugged, perhaps he did spend weeks in his house rather than days. He wasn’t sure, he often lost track of time when he was in his tiny house.

Kageyama huffed. “Well, people knew you were an assassin. They don’t know your identity, all they know is that my father hired an assassin to kill Miwa but ended up killing that assassin, who was also our royal advisor.”

“Such a crazy story,” Shouyou commented. “I don’t know how to feel about this whole thing. I feel like I don’t deserve to be here, Prince Kageyama.”

Kageyama frowned. “You deserve to be here more than anything, Sir Hinata.”

“I do not.”

“Do too,” Kageyama said. “Don’t make me get the guards.”

Shouyou chuckled, rolling his eyes. “You can’t order me around anymore. I don’t work here, your highness.”

Kageyama huffed, averting his eyes from Shouyou’s. “I suppose you’re right. If you don’t love me anymore, thenー”

“Hold on!” Shouyou interrupted. “Would it hurt you to be a little more mad at me before confessing? You’re a little too soft, Prince Kageyama.”

Kageyama shook his head. “I’m not mad. I already told you, I’m more upset at my father. Now shut up and let me kiss you for real.”

Shouyou chuckled as Kageyama removed his hood, leaning closer to his face. Shouyou leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kageyama’s. Unlike their first kiss, Shouyou didn’t have to slip anything into Kageyama’s mouth, leaving him to kiss Kageyama as much as he wanted to.

Kageyama’s lips were soft and tasted of the cold blueberries on his breakfast that Shouyou would often bring up to him. Shouyou smiled against Kageyama’s lips, letting go as Kageyama pulled away.

“If you’ll let me,” Kageyama started. “I want to court you. I want you to stay at the castle.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. “My prince, I’m an  _ assassin. _ You can’t possibly hope that I can give you happiness when I’ve killed before.”

Kageyama pouted slightly. “Does that matter? You were my royal advisor before you were an assassin. At least, that’s how I would put it.”

Shouyou blinked, he couldn’t believe what Kageyama was saying. “Butー”

“It’s alright if you prefer not to… be with me. I guess I was moving too far ahead, and I forgot about how  _ my _ father almost killedー”

Shouyou pressed his lips to Kageyama’s once again, interrupting him. He pulled away and laid his head on Kageyama’s chest, letting out a small breath. “I’ll stay at the castle,” he whispered, putting his arms around Kageyama’s waist.

Kageyama huffed, returning the embrace. “Does this mean you’ll let me court you?”

Shouyou hummed. “If you’ll have me, my prince.”

Kageyama snorted, bring a hand up to run his hands through Shouyou’s hair. “I know it’s been for a few weeks,” Kageyama started. “But it was weird, life in the castle without you. Do you know how much you mean to me, Sir Hinata Shouyou?”

Shouyou let out a small breath, tightening his embrace. “You really have softened, my prince. It seems that I have managed to bring down your defenses.”

“It’d be a lie if I denied that, no?” Kageyama asked, to which Shouyou chuckled. 

Before Shouyou could say anymore, faint music could be heard in the background. He separated slightly from Kageyama, looking up at him. “Kageー”

“May I have this dance, Sir Shouyou?” Kageyama asked, separating his arms from Shouyou’s waist a holding a hand out in front of him as the music got louder.

Shouyou’s eyes widened, taking Kageyama’s hand. Of course, this wouldn’t be complete without their promised dance, one that they would meet at the garden for.

“Prince Tobio,” Shouyou whispered, as Tobio began to spin them around. Tobio hummed, raising an eyebrow as Shouyou stumbled. “I’m afraid I don’t know how to ballroom dance,” he admitted, chuckling as Tobio groaned.

“Dumbass,” he hissed, no real aggression behind it as he pulled Shouyou closer. “Let me show you, then. If you’d let me.”

Shouyou smiled, pecking Tobio’s cheek. “If you wouldn’t mind to do so. Please, teach me as we have our promised dance.”

Tobio smiled, the biggest one Shouyou’s ever seen from him, as they danced around the garden, the very place where they had met once before.

It was as if it was always meant to be, a fated dance in the middle of the royal garden.

“By the way, you look absolutely stunning in black. Perhaps we can get you a new uniform in this color,” Tobio said as they finished dancing, the two of them laying on the grass of the royal garden.

Shouyou huffed, facing Tobio as let out a tiny laugh. “Ah, let me consult the royal tailor on my uniform. The one I wore as your royal advisor was absolutely horrible to move around in.”

Tobio hummed, pulling Shouyou towards his chest and kissing his forehead. “Fine by me. Ah, are you not going to be the royal advisor anymore?”

“I thought since I started courting you, I would be the prince consort?” Shouyou asked.

“True, but Miwa and I still need a royal advisor. Would you mind being our royal advisor for now?” Tobio asked, seemingly hopeful.

Shouyou huffed. “Sure,” he said, smiling as he melted into Tobio’s touch. “Won’t Karasuno be slightly skeptical of the fact that you have a new royal advisor?”

“I do not think so,” Tobio admitted. “It’s been weeks since Miwa and I had one, I’m sure they’d understand if we got a new one. Especially one that is also the prince consort.”

Shouyou smiled against Tobio’s chest, playing with the matching crow broach on Tobio’s chest as Tobio played with his own, letting himself rest.

This, Shouyou thought, was the happy ending he’d been waiting for his entire life.

And if he was honest, he wouldn’t trade this bliss with Prince Kageyama Tobio for anything else.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, thats a wrap everyone !! i hope u all enjoyed, this was super fun to write and i can't wait to write more in the future. i hope to see u all soon :))
> 
> have a happy day/night, everyone! keep an eye out for the next fic~
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn or the fic with me !! TuT

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone! keep an eye out for the next chapter~
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn or the fic with me !! TuT


End file.
